Le trappeur
by Dilinzzo
Summary: Gibbs s'inquiète. Ses deux agents ne sont pas revenus avec le suspect et sont injoignables. Où sont-ils et que s'est-il passé? Mais surtout, sont-ils encore en vie? Pas de slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Kiloucoucou.**

Et ben voilou, j'ai craqué.

Je fais une autre fic pour faire plaisir à une de mes lectrices et auteure au nom de trois couleurs.

Ne me demandez pas la longueur car j'en ai aucune idée. Je vais écrire les chapitres au fur et à mesure mais j'essayerais de poster une fois par semaine (j'essayerais), si bien entendu, après ce petit prologue cela vous tente de me suivre.

Cette fic sera sur un couple (amical, pas de slash) que je n'aie pas l'habitude de traiter bien que j'aime particulièrement leur relation fraternelle. Alors les critiques, positives et/ou négatives, sont les bienvenues.

Et pour ne pas déroger à la règle, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**- Bon, qu'est-ce qui y a ?**

**- Rien, pourquoi ?**

**- Oh arrête ! Tu n'arrêtes pas de me fixer depuis tout à l'heure avec un stupide sourire.**

**- Non, c'est faux !**

**- Tu sais Tony, ce n'est parce que je conduis, que je ne te vois pas.**

**- Mon sourire n'est pas stupide.**

McGee quitte des yeux la route un instant pour regarder, agacé, son passager, alors que Tony se met à sourire de plus belle.

**- C'était comment hier soir? **

**- Hein ? De quoi veux-tu parler ?**

**- Oh arrête McCachottier. Toi et la reine des ADN dans son cercueil. . . **

**- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de te faire des films.**

**- . . . après avoir dégusté des cocktails phosphorescents dans des tubes à essais, au nouveau bar de la quinzième.**

**- Tu as fouillé dans mon agenda ?**

**- Faux. J'ai enquêté !**

**- Tony t'es vraiment . . . t'es vraiment insupportable.**

**- Du calme McStress et regarde la route.**

**- Quand est-ce que tu grandiras un peu et que tu me laisseras un peu d'intimité ?**

**- Ca fait parti de mon entraînement.**

**- De ton entraînement ?**

**- Bah oui. Si j'arrive à fouiller dans ton bureau ou celui de Ziva, sans que vous vous en rendiez compte, c'est que je n'aie pas perdu mon titre de meilleur enquêteur du bureau.**

**- Et celui de Gibbs, tu ne le fais jamais ?**

**- Tu rigoles ! J'ai pas envie de perdre mes doigts qu'il coincera dans le tiroir, que j'aurais ouvert.**

**- T'as la trouille quoi !**

**- La trouille ! Moi ! Non ! Mais je tiens à mes mimines. Si tu savais ce qu'elles font à la gente féminine.**

**- Oh Tony ! Tu . . . tu . . . rah !**

**- Arrête de faire ton saint, McPudibon ou Cupidon peut-être avec sa petite gothique.**

**- Heureusement que nous sommes arrivés parce que je crois que . . .**

A peine la voiture arrêtée, Tony sort de l'habitacle en faisant un clin d'œil à McGee et ferme la porte derrière lui. McGee secoue la tête d'exaspération puis descend à son tour pour rejoindre Tony qui l'attend devant la voiture en train d'observer une sorte de cabane de trappeur en bois, délabrée, face à eux.

**- Franchement le Bleu, c'est un Ermite notre suspect ?**

**- Bah en même temps, on vient de se taper deux heures trente de route, dont une dans les bois. Il ne fallait pas s'attendre à un palace.**

**- Mouais. Bon. Allons chercher Davy Crockett !**

Les deux agents s'avancent d'un pas décidé vers la maison. Une fois sous le porche, Tony grimace en voyant la porte plus que sale.

**- Tiens le Bleu, je t'en prie, honneur à celui qui a trouvé la preuve que l'homme de Cro-Magnon était notre probable tueur.**

McGee lève les yeux au ciel et soupire en prenant la place de Tony devant la porte puis frappe trois grands coups dessus.

**- Monsieur Paxton, NCIS.**

McGee attend quelques secondes et re-toc à la porte.

**- Monsieur Paxton ! On aimerait juste vous poser quelques questions.**

Ne voyant aucune réponse, Tony va sur le côté droit de la porte pour regarder par la fenêtre.

**- Dis, McAllergie, tu peux me passer un mouchoir s'te plaît?**

McGee fouille dans sa poche de veste et tend un mouchoir à Tony.

**- Merci le Bleu.**

**- Je crois qu'on a fait tout ce chemin pour rien. Il n'y a personne.**

Tony essuie la vitre poussiéreuse et graisseuse avec le mouchoir puis se penche pour regarder à l'intérieur.

**- Bah dit donc. L'intérieur c'est pire que l'extérieur. Un vrai dépo . . . ATTENTION McGee ! **et en même temps, il se jette sur le côté pour plaquer McGee au sol alors qu'une détonation retentit avec plusieurs plombs traversant la porte d'entrée.

Tony se dégage de McGee et les deux agents récupèrent leurs armes en restant au sol. Aussitôt un autre coup de feu est tiré sur la porte de bois qui se déchiquette en lambeaux sous les projectiles.

Tony fait un signe de main à McGee qui se dirige ensuite sur la gauche de la maison à genoux pour se mettre à couvert. Tony, quant à lui, se met juste dessous la fenêtre et se hisse tout doucement pour regarder à travers.

Il y voit Paxton avec une carabine de chasse, scrutant autour de lui et se baisse rapidement alors que l'homme regarde en sa direction. Accroupi et accolé dos au mur, Tony respire vite à cause de l'adrénaline puis jette un coup d'œil dans le coin extérieur de la maison où se trouve son coéquipier. McGee penche un peu la tête vers lui et Tony lui fait signe de faire le tour de la maison. Il acquiesce d'un hochement de tête pour disparaitre de vue derrière la façade. Tony se retourne et se soulève de nouveau pour revérifier la position de Paxton mais fronce les sourcils en voyant la pièce vide avec une porte au fond, grande ouverte, donnant vers l'extérieur. Il commence à se relever, se doutant que ce n'est pas McGee qui a déjà fait le tour, quand il sent un grand coup derrière sa nuque le faisant tomber au sol à plat ventre, inconscient, tout en lâchant son arme.

Paxton, un homme vieilli par le temps avec une grande barbe, le regarde de haut et reprend sa carabine avec le sang de Tony sur la cross, en position de tir pour continer le tour de la maison, après avoir récupéré l'arme de Tony.

McGee arrive derrière la maison. Il s'arrête dos au mur, près de l'encadrement de la porte ouverte et penche un peu la tête pour regarder à l'intérieur. Ne voyant aucun signe de Tony par la fenêtre, il se remet droit et sursaute en voyant un canon de fusil face à lui, à quelques centimètres de ses yeux.

**- Lâche ton arme jeunot, ça m'évitera de ramasser ta cervelle à la petite cuillère.**

McGee obéit, sans d'autres choix, et laisse tomber son automatique au sol avant de lever les mains.

* * *

_Alors ? Catastrophique ?_

_Sinon je voulais juste avoir une pensée pour MW devenu papa le 10 avril après midi, d'une petite Olivia._


	2. Bienvenue

**Kikou.**

Bon voici la suite que je poste avec beaucoup de stress, car vous avez l'air, à mon plus grand soulagement et plaisir, toutes très enthousiasmes pour ce McNozzo.

Je vous remercie vraiment pour vos reviews, neuf pour un chapitre, pour moi c'est extra. J'espère que ça continuera.

_Coco :_ J'espère que cette histoire te plaira.

_PBG :_ « Grandiose » waouh, j'espère ne pas te décevoir.

_Furieuse :_ Bon, je vais la continuer alors et jusqu'au bout.

_Lili :_ Une fic de Dilinzzo sans Tibbs, tu crois que c'est possible ? Et le bébé c'est une fille mais il a déjà un fils de seize ans.

_Shallia :_ Voici la suite pour voir si tu aimes toujours.

_Xyrae :_ Torturer moi ? Je ne sais pas, peut-être!

_Gwen :_ Ah le trappeur, un personnage que j'avais en tête depuis un moment alors on verra.

_Ncislove :_ En espérant que ce chapitre soit digne du premier.

_Miryam :_ Comme je l'ai dit à Gwen, j'espère vous satisfaire avec le trappeur. Pour ta fic je rattrape mon retard demain.

Puis bien sûr, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**- Tony !**

**- . . .**

**- TooNyy !**

Tony allongé sur le côté, les mains attachées dans le dos avec une corde et ses pieds reliés entre eux, se réveille doucement en bougonnant.

Il tourne le dos à McGee assit dos contre une commode, également attaché. McGee regarde Tony bouger doucement et l'appelle en chuchotant pour l'aider à revenir à lui.

**- Tony, aller on se réveille !**

Tony ouvre les yeux en papillonnant des paupières pour que sa vision revienne à la normale. Il fronce les sourcils en voyant enfin ce qui s'offre à lui et sursaute d'horreur. Il se tourne ensuite sur son autre côté et y voit McGee.

**- McGee ça va ? . . . Tu n'as rien ?**

**- Ouais ça va, je n'ai rien. Et toi comment tu te sens ?**

Tony regarde autour de lui et essaie de s'asseoir pour visualiser la situation au mieux. Après quelques secondes d'effort, il réussit et se cale contre un mur.

**- J'en reviens pas, je me suis fait avoir comme un Bleu.**

**- Tony, tu n'y es pour rien. Moi aussi je me suis fait avoir.**

**- Oui mais toi, tu es un Bleu.**

**- Un Bleu qui a quand même 8 ans d'expériences maintenant.**

**- Waouh, 8 ans et tu te fais encore avoir comme un Bleu, le Bleu ?**

**- Hey !**

**- Bon fini de rigoler, où on est, toi qui était conscient quand Davy Crockett . . ., t'étais bien conscient** **hein, il t'a rien fait ?**

**- Il n'avait pas envie de faire le ménage avec une petite cuillère.**

**- Mon coup sur la tête doit-être plus important que ce que je crois. Je rêve ou tu viens de faire du sarcasme ?**

**- C'est ce qu'il m'a dit, si j'avais bougé, il aurait tiré et après . . .**

**- Hey oh, McBavard je m'en fiche. Je veux juste que tu me dises, si tu es capable de m'expliquer la situation, en m'expliquant où nous sommes et pourquoi, j'ai comme la sensation qu'on est mal barré ?**

**- C'est une cabane de chasseur qu'il y a, à quelques mètres derrière sa maison et il fait encore jour comme tu peux le remarquer, avec la lumière qui passe à travers les fissures entre les lattes de bois.**

**- Son autre cabane tu veux dire ?**

**- Mouai, si c'est important pour toi.**

**- Cela explique toutes ces peaux de bête pendues et la tête décapitée de . . . de quoi au fait ? **

Tony tourne la tête vers l'animal mort en grimaçant et reporte son attention vers McGee.

**- De belette, à mon réveil. Quoi d'autre McStory ?**

**- Ce que je sais, c'est qu'il m'a emmené ici puis ligoté et ensuite t'a trainé ici par les jambes, inconscient et . . . et quand je t'ai vu, je croyais que . . . que . . .**

**- McGee ! Je vais bien, très bien, d'accord ?**

**- Euh ouais, bien sûr.**

**- Même si mon pire cauchemar est en train de se réaliser.**

**- Je sais ce que tu ressens. Etre pris en otage par un trappeur fou, un chasseur expérimenté qui plus est, puis enfermé, moi aussi ça me donne des frissons. J'ai toujours détesté les fourrures d'animaux. Vivants ça me donne de l'allergie et morts ça me donne des frissons. Sans parler des entrailles dans le seau là-bas derrière qui embaument toute la pièce et qui me donnent la nausée.**

**- Pas du tout le Bleu. J'ai l'habitude des fous furieux. Je te rappelle que j'ai été enfermé dans les égouts avec un cadavre en décomposition par une serveuse d'un bar. J'suis sûr que tu t'en rappelles puisqu'à mon retour tu étais à mon bureau !**

**- C'était Gibbs qui me l'avait dit. J'en avais pas à l'époque.**

**- Mouai.**

**- Mais alors, ton cauchemar ?**

**- De te trouver à mon réveil, dans une pièce plongée dans la pénombre, avec des peaux de bêtes. Manque plus que le feu de cheminée et ça serait un vrai p'tit cocon !**

**- Ah très drôle Tony ! Vraiment très drôle ! Mais ça ne l'est pas. Même Gibbs sait qu'on ne capte pas dans les bois et qu'on est presque à trois heures de route. Alors le temps qu'il se rende compte qu'on est . . . **

**- Oh, oh doucement. Faut bien détendre l'atmosphère et à ce que je vois ce n'est pas du luxe.**

**- Mmm.**

**- Et Paxton, tu l'as revu depuis ?**

**- Il nous a fouillé et a pris tous nos effets persos. Téléphones, armes, portefeuilles, clefs de voiture, co. . .**

**- Couteaux!**

**- Aussi.**

**- Nan couteaux.**

**- Je viens de te dire qu'il avait pris nos couteaux Tony.**

**- J'ai ma ceinture le Bleu, je vais te sortir d'ici. On va sortir d'ici tu vas voir !**

**- Hein ? Comment ?**

Tony fait un clin d'œil à McGee en souriant.

**- J'ai un plan. Alors écoute . . .**

Tony s'arrête de parler en entendant le loquet de la porte se déverrouiller. Les deux agents tournent la tête vers celle-ci qui s'ouvre, laissant la lumière du jour pénétrer dans la cabane alors que Paxton entre. Tony et McGee le regardent comme s'il était une ombre, étant à contre-jour, alors qu'il s'arrête dans l'encadrement de la porte, avec vraisemblablement une petite machette dans la main. Il s'avance ensuite en faisant claquer ses grosses bottes sur le plancher de bois brut puis s'arrête devant Tony pour le regarder longuement et se tourne vers McGee.

**- Pourquoi vous êtes venus chez moi ?**

**- Nous sommes des agents fédéraux du NCIS, nous voulions vous poser des questions ?**

**- Pas la peine de préciser que vous êtes des agents, vous puez le poulet à des kilomètres à la ronde, surtout toi le blanc-bec.**

Tony étouffe un rire forcé pour attirer son attention, ce qui fonctionne. Paxton se tourne vers lui.

**- Y a quelque chose de drôle, le petit malin ?**

**- Bah son surnom c'est surtout le Bleu.**

Paxton fait un pas vers lui, obligeant Tony à lever la tête au maximum pour garder contact avec lui.

**- Tu es le patron ?**

McGee lui fait signe de se taire mais c'est sans compter avec Tony.

**- Je suis son supérieur, alors si vous voulez savoir quelques choses, adressez-vous à moi.**

**- D'accord, alors sache une chose le beau gosse. Je ne réponds pas aux questions et encore moins celles qui viennent de deux petits morveux comme vous.**

**- Va bien falloir pourtant, si vous ne voulez pas aller en prison.**

Paxton s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

**- Franchement gamin, est-ce que j'ai une tête à aller en prison ?**

**- Nan, vous avez raison, votre tête me fait plutôt penser au Père Noël mal luné, sale, aigri, en manque de vie sociale et surtout dans la merde pour la séquestration de deux agents fédéraux.**

Paxton lui crache à la figure et lui attrape les cheveux pour lui pencher la tête en arrière puis lui pose sa machette sur son cou.

**- Tu viens chez moi, dans Ma forêt et tu oses m'insulter. Pour qui tu te prends espèce de p'tit con ?**

**- Pour celui qui te promet un bon bain et du dentifrice avant ton incarcération.**

Paxton sourit en regardant Tony le regarder droit dans les yeux malgré la menace de son grand couteau et le relâche avant de se relever.

**- T'es courageux, stupide, mais courageux. Ça me plaît !**

Paxton se détourne de lui et croise le regard de McGee qui a l'air paniqué. Il se dirige vers le fond de la pièce pour récupérer le seau remplit d'entrailles d'animaux puis repasse devant les agents. Il s'arrête de nouveau à leur niveau et donne un grand coup de pied dans les côtes de McGee qui se recroqueville sur lui-même surpris par ce geste et par la douleur que cela entraine.

Paxton tourne sa tête vers Tony.

**- Fais pas le malin le caïd, ou c'est lui qui en subira les conséquences, ce qui serait dommage avec son joli minois.**

Tony contracte la mâchoire alors que Paxton sort de la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui.

McGee se redresse doucement et prend une grande inspiration en posant sa tête en arrière contre la commode derrière lui tout en fermant les yeux. Tony attend quelques secondes en regardant vers la porte puis s'essuie le crachat sur sa joue en haussant l'épaule. Il tourne ensuite son regard vers son collègue, une fois sûr, que Paxton soit parti.

**- McGee tout va bien ? Rien de cassé ?**

**- Nan, c'est bon, j'crois pas.**

**- Tu crois que tu peux te déplacer ?**

McGee rouvre les yeux et remet sa tête droite, face à Tony.

**- Pour aller où ? Je te rappelle que mes mains sont dans mon dos et me déplacer en sautillant à pieds joints à cause de la corde autour de mes chevilles, risque fort de me ralentir.**

**- Arrête de faire ton McSarcasme, ça ne te va pas du tout. Tu avais raison tout à l'heure ?**

**- Pardon, je n'ai pas bien entendu ?**

**- Ok, le Bleu, tu as raison profite, je ferais de même à ta place. Tu avais raison, sur le fait que Gibbs va mettre trop de temps à venir nous chercher et j'ai peur que Bigfoot ne nous mette en conserve pour ses rations d'hiver.**

**- Tu crois vraiment qu'il va nous tuer ?**

**- J'en sais rien et je n'ai pas envie de le découvrir. **

**- Mouais, moi non plus. Je te suis, quel est le plan ?**

**- On va se hisser tous les deux au milieu et tu vas te mettre dos à moi pour enlever la boucle de ma ceinture qui est en fait un couteau.**

**- T'as une ceinture avec une boucle qui se transforme en couteau ?**

**- C'est Gibbs qui me l'a offert et tu te rappelles les égoûts, et ben si j'ai pu m'en échapper c'est grâce à elle.**

**- Et pourquoi à moi, il ne m'en a jamais offert ?**

**- Ah tu sais, les préférences ça ne se contrôle pas, mais je suis sûr qu'il a de l'estime pour toi McJalou !**

**- Mouais, je crois surtout qu'il sait que tu t'attires toujours des ennuis, alors il protège ses arrières en protégeant les tiens.**

Tony regarde Mcgee qui lui sourit, en soupirant de lassitude.

**- Bon, tu veux sortir d'ici, nan ?**

McGee se hisse au milieu de la pièce suivit de Tony. Ils se retrouvent assis l'un derrière l'autre et avec ses doigts, McGee essaie de défaire la ceinture de Tony.

**- Rentre le ventre, je n'arrive pas à la desserrer.**

**- Et dire qu'y a deux minutes, je croyais que c'était une bonne idée.**

**- Ca ne me plaît pas plus qu'à toi cette situation Tony.**

**- J'te jure McGee, si tu descends trop bas avec tes mains et que tu me frôles l'objet de rêve de mes conquêtes, tu regretteras que je ne puisse plus te coller les doigts sur ton clavier parce que t'en auras plus.**

**- Si je le fais, je me couperais les doigts tout seul, t'inquiète pas.**

**- Tu peux pas aller plus vite !**

**- Je n'aurais pas la corde qui empêche la circulation de mon sang d'atteindre mes doigts, il se pourrait que je puisse, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Sans parler que tu as grossi. Rentre le ventre Tony !**

**- T'en peux plus d'être drôle McGuignol. Puis j'te signale que j'suis à fond.**

**- Ah ça y est, je l'ai !**

**- Bien, super ! Attends je me tourne et tu coupes mes liens.**

Tony se met dos à dos avec McGee qui a le couteau entre ses doigts et commence à scier la corde.

Tony écarte au mieux ses deux mains de l'une de l'autre pour tendre la corde et d'un coup celle-ci cède. Il récupère au plus vite le couteau pour défaire celle à ses pieds puis détache McGee.

Les deux agents se lèvent aussitôt après.

McGee soulève son t-shirt pour vérifier ses côtes alors que Tony ferme les yeux prit d'un vertige s'étant levé trop vite. Il se frotte l'arrière de sa tête, là où il a reçu le coup de cross, au moment où McGee rebaisse son haut soulagé de ne rien avoir, si ce n'est une rougeur qui se transformera sans doute en hématome. Il fronce les sourcils en voyant Tony et pose sa main sur son épaule.

**- Ça va ?**

Tony rouvre les yeux et sourit.

**- Impeccable, on va enfin sortir de ce trou à rat.**

Il se dirige vers la porte et grâce à son couteau dé-crochète le verrou. Il ouvre doucement la porte et vérifie l'extérieur.

**- On fait quoi Tony ?**

**- On va voler notre voiture !**

**- Hein ?**

**- T'as plus les clefs, alors on va bricoler et la démarrer.**

**- Tu sais faire.**

Tony tourne sa tête vers McGee en le regardant exaspéré.

**- McConfiant, tu as devant toi The DiNozzo.**

**- Ok bon ben qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors ?**

Tony soupire et revérifie l'extérieur puis fait signe à McGee de le suivre. Les deux hommes se dirigent en courant en direction de là où ils s'étaient garés en arrivant.

Après quelques minutes ils s'arrêtent bouche bée. Tony fait un tour sur lui-même alors que Mcgee se met face à lui.

**- Elle n'est plus là !**

**- J'avais remarqué McPerspicace !**

**- Il a dû la prendre pour la camouflée au cas où quelqu'un viendrait ici nous chercher.**

**- Ou il est en train de la mettre dans un fossé pour faire croire qu'on a eu un accident.**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Tony ?**

Tony regarde vers la maison puis le chemin et de nouveau la maison.

**- Tony, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On ne peut pas prendre le chemin au risque de tomber sur lui à son retour, et on n'a pas le temps d'aller fouiller la maison pour vérifier s'il a encore nos armes !**

**- Je sais, je sais.**

**- Tony ?**

**- T'as été Louveteau non ?**

**- Hein ?**

**- J'espère que tu te rappelles, de comment on s'oriente dans une forêt McScout.**

**- Par la forêt ?**

**- Aller viens, on n'a pas le choix et évite le sumac vénéneux, tu te rappelles la dernière fois !**

**- Oh ça va Tony !**

Les deux agents se mettent à courir et pénètrent dans la forêt.

Paxton sort de chez lui avec un gilet de chasseur et s'arrête sous le perron en regardant en direction où les deux agents se sont faufilés dans la forêt. Il tend juste le bras vers l'intérieur de sa maison et récupère son fusil de chasse. Il vérifie s'il est chargé et prend une boîte de munitions qu'il vide dans ses différentes poches.

Il amorce son fusil puis crache au sol avant de se mette en route.

**- Que la traque commence !**

* * *

_Alors, ça vous plaît toujours ?_


	3. Inquiètude

**Kikou.**

Bon comme vous vous en doutez voici la suite, avec un chapitre beaucoup plus court que le précédent et qui en plus, ne me semble pas très convaincant, à mon goût.

Pas de réponses individuelles aujourd'hui, manque de temps, mais je remercie _Xyrae, Coco, Ncislove, PBG, Lili, Septembre, Gwen, et Miryam,_pour leurs reviews qui me font super plaisir.

**Bonne lecture à toutes.**

* * *

Abby sort de l'ascenseur à l'étage des bureaux du NCIS.

Elle passe devant le bureau de Ziva en lui faisant un sourire et s'arrête devant celui de Gibbs.

**- Je voulais savoir si tu avais besoin de moi avant que je parte ?**

**- Nan c'est bon Abs.**

**- T'es sûr ?**

**- Sûr. Toi aussi Ziva tu peux rentrer chez toi.**

**- On n'attend pas Tony et McGee ?**

**- Je vais les attendre. Pas besoin d'être tous ici, ils ne vont pas tarder.**

**- Et Paxton ?**

**- On l'interrogera demain.**

**- Bien, comme vous voudrez.**

Ziva éteint son ordinateur et se lève en prenant ses affaires.

**- Ça te dit Ziva, de venir boire un coup avec moi, rien qu'entre filles.**

**- M'oui pourquoi pas !**

**- Super ! A d'main Gibbs.**

**- N'oubliez pas que demain, on bosse.**

**- Bien sûr, pour qui tu nous prends ?**

**- Pour des filles raisonnables. Bonne soirée.**

**- Bonsoir Gibbs !**

Abby entrelace son bras avec celui de Ziva puis toutes deux quittent l'open-space sous le regard de Gibbs qui sourit en les voyant.

Il se lève à son tour pour aller se chercher un café, le dernier de la journée.

* * *

McGee trébuche sur une racine sortant de terre et manque tomber. Il s'arrête en posant une main sur un arbre pour se tenir, étant fatigué.

**- Oh Tony, tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait s'arrêter. On n'y voit presque plus rien.**

Tony s'arrête à son tour en soupirant et se tourne vers McGee.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'y a encore ?**

**- Franchement, avoue-le, on est perdus et rien ne sert de continuer dans le noir.**

Tony se retourne pour regarder autour de lui et se frotte le menton avec sa main puis refait face à McGee.

**- On fait une pose de dix minutes et on se remet en route.**

McGee s'assoit au sol en mettant son dos contre l'arbre.

**- Tony, je ne veux pas être rabat-joie, mais moi je te dis qu'il vaudrait mieux rester ici jusqu'à demain matin.**

Cette fois-ci Tony se frotte carrément son visage de ses deux mains ne sachant pas quoi faire.

**- Je t'assure Tony que c'est la meilleure solution et dès le lever du jour on se remet en route.**

**- Ok, ok, t'as gagné.**

Tony s'assoit à son tour en face de McGee le dos également posé contre un arbre, les jambes allongées et croisées. Ils lèvent tous les deux la tête en entendant le cri d'un animal, puis des branches craquer.

**- Ah ! La forêt, je déteste la forêt depuis le jour où j'ai vu La Traque d'Antoine Blossier. Des paysans veulent protéger leurs terres et vont à la chasse dans la forêt après la découverte de plusieurs cerfs morts sur leurs clôtures, avec des profondes traces de morsures, mais ils deviennent les proies d'un mal inconnu . . . **

**- C'est bon Tony je n'ai pas envie de savoir.**

**- Bah alors le Bleu ! Tu ne racontais jamais des histoires qui faisaient peur quand tu campais gamin ?**

**- Non jamais.**

**- Même quand tu étais scout ?**

**- On se racontait tout simplement des histoires avec des brochettes de chamallow et un bon feu. Et c'était en campagne, là où on peut voir à des kilomètres à la ronde.**

Ils relèvent la tête en entendant cette fois-ci un hurlement inconnu. McGee agrippe son blouson vers son col comme pour se protéger alors que Tony met la tête en arrière en fermant les yeux.

**- Mouai, la nuit va être longue mais essaie de te reposer Tim, la journée de demain va être encore plus longue.**

McGee regarde, Tony, étonné qu'il ait utilisé son prénom, mais se contente d'apprécier en le voyant à moitié endormi, sûrement de fatigue à cause du coup reçu plus tôt dans la journée. Il regarde ensuite autour de lui en entendant le bruit du vent s'engouffrer dans les branches au-dessus de lui et se recroqueville en boule, en pliant les jambes contre son buste pour poser sa tête dessus, en tremblant légèrement de froid à cause de la bise.

* * *

Gibbs regarde par la fenêtre la lune face à lui et examine encore une fois sa montre. Il prend de nouveau son portable pour joindre Tony puis McGee mais tombe directement sur leur boîtes vocales à chaque tentative.

Il se tourne vers les bureaux, tous vides. L'open space est plongé dans le noir à présent, si ce n'est la lueur de la lune pénétrant par les baies vitrées et les quelques lumières des écriteaux de sécurité rétro-éclairés ainsi que la lampe de bureau de Gibbs toujours allumée.

Il soupire longuement et se retourne vers la fenêtre en crispant ses poings.

**- Où êtes-vous bon sang ?**

* * *

McGee se réveille en sursaut ne s'étant même pas rendu compte qu'il s'était endormi. La nuit est à présent complète, juste la lueur de la lune se frayant un chemin parmi les branches, permet de voir à un ou deux mètres. Il ne voit plus Tony face à lui et tourne la tête pour le voir de dos, debout sur son côté, qui regarde face à lui, droit comme un piquet.

**- Tony ?**

Tony lève son index en signe d'attendre un instant. McGee se concentre pour écouter ce qui intrigue son collègue et se lève précipitamment en entendant au loin le son provenant d'un harmonica. McGee s'avance de Tony et chuchote.

**- Paxton ?**

**- L'homme à l'harmonica.**

**- J'avais reconnu le son.**

**- Non, il fait la mélodie de "Il était une fois dans l'ouest", juste avant un duel. Il a été civilisé avant de devenir un trappeur et il connait ses classiques.**

**- Il nous cherche ?**

**- On est ses gibiers ! **

**- Tu ne veux pas dire qu'il nous chasse comme le lapin !**

**- Il n'est pas loin et nous fait bien savoir qu'il est là. Aller viens McBunny, ne perdons pas de temps, nous sommes peut-être deux mais il a l'avantage d'être armé et chez lui, dans son élément.**

* * *

Ziva et Abby sortent d'un bar en rigolant.

**- Ah ! C'était super Abby, merci.**

**- Tu vois, on devrait faire ça plus souvent.**

**- Chite !**

**- Hein ? Ziva ! Ah ! Oh attends, nan, on dit chiche, parce que le chite ce n'est pas très bon pour la santé, tu vois !**

Ziva sourit et sent vibrer dans sa poche.

**- Attends une seconde Abs !**

Elle prend son portable et regarde le correspondant.

**- Tiens c'est bizarre, c'est Gibbs !**

**- A cette heure-là, ça ne me dis rien qui vaille !**

Ziva décroche en fronçant les sourcils.

**- Gibbs ! . . . Je suis encore avec Abby ! . . . Ok on arrive.**

Elle raccroche en évitant de regarder Abby.

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Ziva ? **

Elle relève finalement la tête.

**- Il faut qu'on retourne au NCIS !**

**- Tony et McGee ?**

**- Ils ne sont pas rentrés. **

**- Oh mon dieu !**

Les deux filles se mettent à avancer d'un pas rapide vers leur voiture.

**- Gibbs est parti en voiture pour aller en direction de chez Paxton. Il a prévenu le directeur pour qu'il nous rejoigne au siège, pour qu'on organise une recherche.**

**- Ziva, j'ai un mauvais, très mauvais pressentiment.**

**- Moi aussi Abby, mais il faut qu'on se contrôle pour les garçons, d'accord.**

**- D'accord !**

* * *

McGee et Tony, l'un à côté de l'autre, marchent aussi vite qu'ils le peuvent en direction opposée d'où provenait le son de l'harmonica, en évitant tant bien que mal les branches et arbustes sur leur chemin.

Tony s'arrête brusquement en tendant son bras sur le côté pour stopper McGee qui dérape légèrement, à cause d'un ravin.

**- Bon sang c'est pas vrai !**

McGee se retourne pour regarder en direction de là où ils venaient et regarde Tony mettre un coup de pied dans le vide d'énervement.

**- Ok ! Pas de panique ! Réfléchis DiNozzo, réfléchis. Que ferait Gibbs ? Pff, Gibbs ne se serait pas fait prendre et encore moins perdu dans une forêt. Bah oui Tony, ton père t'avais dit que tu finirais dans les égouts, mais il s'était trompé. Tu vas finir en décoration sur un mur, la tête en guise de trophée chez le trappeur fou, et ta peau en tapis devant la cheminée . . .**

**- Tony, Tony !**

**- QUOI !**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais là ?**

**- C'est bon, c'est rien le Bleu. J'évacuais une sorte de frustration, d'être dans cette Putain de Forêt.**

McGee fait un pas vers Tony.

**- Tu sais Tony, j'aimerais bien être comme toi. Tu as été courageux depuis le début et tu as pris les directives.**

**- Et regarde où ça nous a mené !**

**- Loin de là où on était enfermés. Alors que moi . . .**

McGee ne finit pas sa phrase, le sol s'écroulant sous ses pieds. Il tombe à plat ventre et se fait entraîner par la terre dévalant le ravin, ayant aucune prise pour éviter cela.

Tony l'attrape de justesse par l'avant-bras mais ses chaussures n'adhèrent pas au sol et glisse également pour se retrouver assis face à McGee. Il l'attrape donc avec son autre main, son autre bras et essaie au mieux de tirer McGee vers lui en poussant avec ses pieds. Mais cela fait tomber une autre motte de terre et les deux agents se font entraîner dans le vide.

* * *

Bon ben voilou ! Il fallait bien un chapitre qui annonce le commencement du début de la fin du début, non ?

Reviews please !


	4. La traque est ouverte

**Kikou.**

Voici voilou la suite, avec un chapitre un plus long que la dernière fois pour vous faire plaisir.

Et avant de vous laisser le lire, je veux vous remercier pour vos reviews car apparemment les revieweurs sont en voies de disparition sur le site depuis quelques jours et ce, pour tout le monde.

Il faut savoir que les coms positifs ou négatifs, donnent confiance et donnent envie d'écrire plus et plus rapidement car cela fait toujours plaisir de lire le ressentie des lecteurs sur nos écrits.

_Ncislove :_ Je continue t'inquiète pas. En espérant que ce soit toujours aussi bien.

_Lili :_ Waouh que de compliments, c'est cool. T'as pas aimé l'harmonica, bizarre et tu as froid, tu n'es plus en enfer ?

_Xyrae :_ Des idées pour cette suite, j'en ai eu et j'ai dû faire un choix, mais je pense que ça ira.

Gwen : Tu sais si tu me coupes la tête je ne pourrais plus penser, les mains, écrire, les pieds . . . bon ok, je poste.

Cdidoune : Aujourd'hui longue suite et peut-être moins sympas.

_PBG :_ Un avantage ? Blessé ? TBC ? Et ben pour une fois toutes les réponses dans ce chapitre. Moui pas la peine de me remercier, je sais.

_Lalala1995 :_ Une suite assez rapide pour mes chers reviewers, comme toi.

_Myriam :_ Petite pensée pour toi et tes révisons pour tes partielles. Bon courage.

Puis bien sûr, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Il se déplace rapidement, il sait qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, qu'ils sont tombés dans un piège.

Plus il avance, plus son cœur se serre.

Il faut qu'il arrive vite pour voir ce qu'il leur est arrivé.

Il ne sait pas comment réagir. Ceci n'est pas un jeu, où, quand on perd, on peut recommencer et où on rit, quand on réalise qu'on s'est laissé prendre par le scénario.

Mais ça fait trop longtemps qu'il a été seul et maintenant qu'il ne l'est plus, il a bien envie d'en profiter.

Il accélère et se met à sourire en pensant à eux. Peut-être qu'il ne s'est rien passé après tout ?

Mais son instinct ne le trompe rarement. Celui qu'il a acquis dans les Marines, celui qui l'a guidé dans ses guerres. Il l'a toujours suivi, écouté et cela lui a sauvé la vie plus d'une fois. Jamais il ne l'a lâché, il s'est même affiné depuis qu'il s'est retrouvé seul, des années plus tôt et qu'il s'est enfermé avec lui-même, loin des autres. Il en est fier et il n'est pas prêt de le perdre, comme les deux personnes pour qui il est là, seul de nouveau, au beau milieu de la nuit.

Il crispe ses mains sur son arme, prêt à toutes éventualités. Il sait qu'il va s'en servir et il est prêt à le faire. Il ne connait pas les cibles, mais les considère comme ennemis et comme proies.

La nuit n'arrange pas sa traque, mais le Marine qu'il est, reprend le dessus sur son âge avancé et ainsi mettre ses sens en éveil, pour trouver la piste à suivre.

Il a peut-être un sale caractère, impulsif qui plus est, mais ses règles de vie l'ont toujours guidé, et il sait, que ce qu'il est en train de faire, est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui.

Il s'arrête en repérant où il est puis relève la tête, pas de fierté, mais d'assurance.

Il sait finalement ce qu'il s'est passé et cela le rend sûr de lui. Ils sont pris au piège et il faut qu'il agisse avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Il avance à présent à pas de loup, évitant de faire le moindre bruit comme tout bon chasseur.

C'est comme ça qu'il se considère, comme l'ancien sniper qu'il était dans le passé. Ce qui grâce à ça, a acquis une agilité de mouvements sereins sans tremblement.

Ils ne sont pas loin, il en est sûr et les traces de pas au sol le prouvent.

Paxton s'avance encore un peu et crispe la mâchoire en voyant la terre fraîche retournée sous ses yeux, le signe évident qu'ils se sont faits emportés dans le vide, au fond du ravin.

**. . . . . . . . . . **

Tony, allongé sur le dos dans un gros tas de feuilles mortes, regarde face à lui, la nuit dégagée. Il reprend son souffle et entend des grommellements à ses côtés. Il tourne délicatement la tête puis se met à sourire en voyant McGee en train de se mettre assis.

**- McGee, ça va, tu n'as rien ?**

McGee se relève en se frottant le pantalon.

**- Non, ça ne va pas. Aujourd'hui j'ai cru que j'allais mourir coupé en rondelles par un trappeur, ensuite affamé perdu dans une forêt et maintenant je pense que ça sera plutôt de froid.**

McGee s'avance de Tony.

**- Regarde-moi ça ! Y a une flaque, Une, et c'est sûr moi que ça tombe.**

Tony s'assoit à son tour en se frottant l'arrière de sa tête.

**- C'est toi qui est tombé dedans je te signale, pas le contraire.**

**- Ah non Tony ! Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de faire de l'humour. Je suis trempé, couvert de boue, avec un mal au dos, alors s'il te plaît . . . s'il te plaît.**

**- Estime-toi heureux. Ça aurait pu être pire.**

**- Pire ! Qu'est-ce qui peut être pire Tony ?**

**- T'aurais pu te briser tous tes petits os de Bleu, si t'avais atterri à côté.**

McGee soupire en se passant une main lasse sur le visage et reporte son attention sur Tony, toujours assis, les bras ballants sur ses jambes pliées, la tête baissée, et fronce les sourcils.

**- Et toi, tout va bien ?**

Tony relève la tête.

**- Hein ?**

McGee s'accroupit face à lui.

**- Tout va bien Tony ?**

Tony sourit et évite le regard de McGee en levant la tête en direction du haut du ravin.

**- Ouais, tout va bien. On a eu de la chance, c'est une sacrée chute quand même !**

**- Tony, t'es sûr ?**

Tony se lève doucement suivit de McGee qui épie tous ses gestes, inquiet.

**- Juste un peu nauséeux McTrempette, alors si tu ne veux pas devenir vert, le Bleu, écarte-toi, on ne sait jamais.**

Tony tourne la tête pour essayer de voir où ils en sont mais l'obscurité qui les entoure ne lui permet pas vraiment d'en savoir plus, si ce n'est que la forêt les encercle encore et encore. Il regarde ensuite le long du ravin.

**- Bon, soit on continue dans la forêt, soit on continue le long du ravin. **

**- C'est quoi le mieux à ton avis ?**

**- Bah, par la forêt, on progressera moins vite avec l'obscurité quasi-totale mais on sera à couvert, alors que le long du ravin, il n'y a pas d'arbre ce qui permet à la lumière de la lune de nous ouvrir le chemin mais nous seront aussi visibles pour. . .**

Tony lève la tête de nouveau vers le haut et y aperçoit une silhouette noire, debout, regardant vers leur direction et chuchote.

**- Cours McGee, cours sans te retourner vers la forêt.**

**- Quoi ?**

Tony voit la silhouette bouger pour prendre une position de tir en voyant comme l'ombre d'un fusil et se met à hurler.

**- Maintenant !**

Et les deux agents se mettent à courir vers les arbres alors que des coups feu retentissent vers leur direction avec les balles qui atterrissent au sol, tout prêt de leurs pieds à chaque fois.

Ils pénètrent enfin dans la forêt, alors que les détonnations s'arrêtent, mais continuent leur avancée pour se mettre vraiment à couvert.

**. . . . . . . . . . **

Paxton enlève son fusil de devant ses yeux et plisse les yeux.

**- Courez mes lapins, courez, mais je vous aurais tôt ou tard. **

Il se met à cracher au sol avant de remettre son fusil en bandoulière sur son épaule puis met une main devant sa bouche pour diriger sa voix le plus loin possible en criant.

**- Vous entendez les morveux. Je vous aurais. Je suis un Marine, un Sniper. Je suis un trappeur, votre traqueur.**

* * *

Gibbs sort de la voiture après s'être garé devant la maison de Paxton. Il sort sa lampe de poche et l'allume pour regarder autour de lui. Il ne remarque rien d'anormal. Il pose quand même sa main sur son arme dans son holster à sa ceinture au cas où. Il s'avance de la maison et sort son arme finalement en voyant la porte en lambeau. Il pénètre doucement dans la maison avec sa torche sous son arme, entre ses deux mains, pour éclairer là où il vise. Il inspecte les lieux et une fois assuré qu'il n'y a personne, sort par la porte de derrière. Il regarde aux alentours et éclaire le sol. Il fronce les sourcils en voyant des trainées dans la terre. Il s'accroupit pour toucher une substance. Il regarde ensuite ses mains.

**- Du sang séché ! On a trainé un corps !**

Il relève la tête pour regarder la direction des traces et se remet debout, toujours à l'affût du moindre bruit, avec son arme en avant, pour suivre cette piste. Après quelques pas, il arrive devant la cabane avec la porte entrouverte. Il la pousse un peu mieux avec son pied et baisse son arme voyant qu'elle est vide. Il regarde un peu partout grâce à sa lampe de poche et ramasse une corde coupée au sol. Il ressort de la cabane en éclairant de nouveau autour de lui et plisse les yeux.

**- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?**

Il fait son chemin vers un monticule de branches et de feuilles où quelque-chose scintille. En avançant, il s'aperçoit que c'est la lune qui reflète dans un rétroviseur puis accélère le pas pour aller dégager les branches qui servaient de camouflage à la voiture du NCIS que Tony et McGee avaient pris. Il regarde à l'intérieur et ouvre la portière pour inspecter ce qu'il y a sur le siège passager. Il y découvre les portefeuilles, les badges ainsi que les téléphones portables de ses agents. Il serre les dents à cette découverte et se penche dans l'habitacle pour atteindre le bouton permettant l'ouverture du coffre. Une fois fait, il se redresse puis se dirige à l'arrière de la voiture. Avant d'ouvrir le coffre, il ferme les yeux un instant en soupirant, comme pour faire une prière silencieuse et les rouvre en même temps qu'il ouvre grand le hayon du coffre. Il souffle un bon coup en voyant qu'il est vide. Il le referme ensuite et pose son regard sur la forêt qui l'entoure.

Gibbs se redirige ensuite vers la maison et y pénètre, par la porte de derrière, pour faire une inspection. Il allume deux lampes à pétrole posées sur des meubles et commence sa fouille. Dans une boîte en métal il y trouve les armes à feu et les couteaux de Tony et McGee. Il prend le couteau de Tony pour le regarder de plus près et l'effleure de ses doigts avant de le mettre dans la poche de sa veste. Il s'arrête vers le guéridon à l'entrée et remarque quatre boîtes de cartouches de fusil vides. Il sort ensuite de la maison et s'arrête sous le perron en fermant les yeux, tout en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

**- Réfléchis Gibbs, réfléchis. Cordes coupées, sang séché, cartouches et fusils manquants.**

Il rouvre les yeux et regarde la route qu'il a pris pour arriver.

**- Que ferait Tony après s'être libéré ? Il n'est pas armé, un d'eux est sûrement blessé et traqué.**

Gibbs tourne la tête vers la forêt à gauche puis à droite et se dirige à sa voiture pour récupérer le téléphone cellulaire satellite qu'il avait pris au NCIS avant de partir.

**- Ziva c'est Gibbs. Je suis chez Paxton. Il a pris en chasse Tony et McGee qui se sont réfugiés dans les bois. Organisez une unité de recherche avec la police locale de la ville la plus proche et les gardes forestiers. Qu'ils soient tous ici et prêt, avant le lever du jour pour commencer les recherches. . . Ziva je ne vais pas attendre, je me mets sur leurs traces. Je garde le cellulaire. . . Ziva ! Qu'il y ait une équipe médicale aussi.**

Gibbs raccroche aussitôt et ouvre son coffre pour réunir des affaires dans son sac à dos.

* * *

Tony et McGee s'arrêtent essoufflés. Tony se tient penché en avant, une main posée sur un arbre essayant de reprendre son souffle. McGee est également penché les deux mains posées sur ses jambes. Il se relève doucement en entendant Tony vomir.

**- Ça va ?**

Tony tousse un coup puis s'essuie le coin de sa bouche avec sa manche et se tourne ensuite sur McGee en reprenant une position debout.

**- Ca va. Mouais c'est bon ! **

Il fronce les sourcils en voyant McGee ses bras entourant son torses et greloter.

**- Enlève ta veste, elle est trempée et prend la mienne.**

**- Non . . . non Tony. Garde . . . garde la.**

**- Je Ne rigole pas. Tu vas vraiment devenir bleu, le Bleu, de froid. C'est ce que tu veux ?**

**- Je ne la prendrais pas . . . il faut . . . que toi aussi . . .**

Tony a déjà enlevé sa veste et s'avance encore un peu de McGee.

**- Arrête de parler, j'ai pas envi de te traîner parce que tu auras une hypo . . . Oh putain, aaahhh . . .**

McGee se ressaisit et se met aussi vite que possible près de Tony qui s'écroule assit au sol en hurlant de douleur. McGee prend une grosse branche en guise de levier pour essayer d'ouvrir le piège à mâchoire en acier de braconnier qui s'est refermé sur la jambe de Tony.

* * *

_Bon, je dois dire que j'aie eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre alors allez-y, j'attends vos reviews pour savoir s'il vous convient:)_


	5. Le gibier

**Kikouloucoucou tout le monde.**

Alors, avant toutes choses, Merci, mais Merci vraiment pour vos reviews que j'aime. Je vous adore :)

Ensuite j'ai un problème d'ordinateur, il ne se charge plus. Je vais essayer de résoudre ce problème au plus vite mais je ne vous garantis pas un postage rapide pour le prochain chapitre.

Et enfin, vous comprendrez que j'économise de la batterie pour faire au mieux. Pas de réponses individuelles donc cette fois-ci, je m'en excuse et en plus je vous poste un chapitre court :(

Mais, _Septembre, Miss Cath, Coco, Ncislove, Cdidoune, Furieuse, Cruchot, PBG, Deydy, Jiraya, Lalala _et _Stp, _vous êtes géniaux, merci.

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Tony, toujours assis avec ses bras tendus et posés derrière lui, essaie de garder sa jambe droite, celle prise dans le piège, fixe. Il renverse sa tête en arrière, les yeux fermés, avec des larmes qui s'échappent sans qu'il le veuille, pour calmer sa respiration devenue plus que rapide sous la douleur intense. Il plie et déplie son autre jambe comme pour essayer de s'échapper mais surtout pour réduire ses tremblements.

**- J'y suis presque Tony, évite de bouger.**

McGee se lèche les lèvres avant de les mordre pour réunir au mieux toutes ses forces et ainsi ouvrir le cercle de métal prenant le haut de la cheville et le commencement du mollet de son collègue. Il pousse encore une fois et enfin le piège cède pour libérer Tony qui étouffe un cris en sentant l'extraction des dents s'extirpant de sa chair.

Il rouvre les yeux en même temps qu'il se penche, paniqué, pour voir les dégâts, mais McGee pose une main sur son torse pour qu'il se calme et l'empêcher qu'il aggrave la situation.

**- Je suis amputé . . . j'ai plus mon pied, hein McGee, réponds-moi !**

**- Calme-toi Tony ! Tu n'es pas amputé d'accord ?**

**- McGee, fais quelque-chose j't'en prie !**

McGee regarde son ami puis la jambe où du sang s'échappe beaucoup plus, maintenant que le métal ne le retient plus.

Il enlève sa veste qu'il roule en boule puis la met sous la jambe blessée de Tony au niveau du genou pour la surélevée un peu.

**- Essaie de te détendre Tony. Il faut que j'arrête l'hémorragie.**

Tony se laisse aller en arrière pour se mettre allongé sur le dos avec l'aide de McGee qui lui pose délicatement sa tête au sol. Il ramène ensuite son bras plié qu'il pose sur son visage pour essayer de contenir sa douleur.

McGee se met à genoux à présent près de la blessure. Il lève la tête vers le haut en fermant les yeux puis souffle un bon coup avant de poser son regard sur la blessure malgrè son hématophobie. Lui aussi respire vite à cause de la peur et de la sueur tombant de son front, le fait papillonner des yeux. Il s'essuie avec le revers de sa manche.

Il déchire ensuite le jean de Tony pour voir l'étendue de la blessure et ne peut s'empêcher de grimacer en voyant les différentes plaies où s'échappe librement le sang. Il jette un coup d'œil à Tony toujours son bras replié sur ses yeux et s'inspecte à son tour. Il se dirige ensuite vers le visage de son ami.

**- Ok, écoute-moi Tony !**

Tony enlève son bras et pose à la place sa main juste au-dessus de ses yeux.

**- Je ne pense pas que ta jambe soit cassée, mais . . . enfin,. . . je vais arracher la manche de ta chemise, la mienne est toute mouillée ok ?**

Tony secoue tout simplement la tête de haut en bas en guise de réponse.

**- Bien ! Tu vas voir, tout va bien se passer Tony, détends-toi.**

Et aussitôt McGee s'exécute.

**- Tu . . . tu ne vas pas tomber dans les pommes . . . hein ?**

**- Toi non plus ?**

**- Moi ? . . . Tu rigoles ! Un . . . un . . .**

**- Je sais Tony. Un DiNozzo ne s'évanouit jamais.**

Tony fait un faible sourire en même temps qu'il ferme de nouveau les yeux en grimaçant.

**- Ca va aller Tony, ça va aller !**

McGee se redirige vers la jambe et essuie délicatement le plus gros du sang pour mieux voir les plaies puis enroule le tissu autour en serrant un maximum pour stopper au mieux les différentes hémorragies en même temps que Tony, s'étant calmé, se redresse pour s'asseoir.

**- Si ça avait été une morssure de requin, . . . j'aurais été fier de cette blessure.**

**- Tu as besoin d'être recousu Tony !**

**- Désolé . . . j'ai oublié mon kit de couture à la maison.**

Tony essaie de se relever mais aussitôt McGee lui pose une main sur l'épaule pour le garder en position assise.

**- Tu comptes aller où comme ça ?**

**- Je te rappelle McNurse,. . . que nous avons le Comte Zaroff à nos trousses.**

**- Qui ?**

**- Ne me dis pas que tu ne connais pas . . . ****« The most dangerous game », "Les chasses du Comte Zaroff", Non ? . . . McInculte.**

**- Tony ! ****Tu crois que c'est le moment de parler cinéma ?**

**- En tout cas . . . ce n'est pas le moment de rester ici.**

Tony réessaie de se lever, cette fois-ci avec l'aide de McGee qui cède devant l'entêtement de son collègue. Une fois debout, Tony, tenu par McGee au niveau de la taille ainsi que par le bras qu'il a mis par-dessus ses épaules, garde sa jambe un peu pliée avant de finalement la poser doucement sur le sol tout en grimaçant.

**- On ne devrait pas faire ça Tony !**

**- Tu sais ce que Zaroff a fait à Martin ?**

**- Tony !**

**- Non, la nuit se dégage, il va bientôt faire jour et la traque n'en sera que plus facile. Trouve-moi un grand bâton que je puisse m'en servire comme canne.**

**- Tony, je . . .**

**- S'il te plaît !**

McGee soupire en hochant la tête de désapprobation en même temps qu'il cale Tony, dos contre un arbre, avant d'aller chercher une branche assez solide pour supporter le poids d'un homme.

Tony le regarde lui tourner le dos et pose sa tête contre l'arbre en fermant les yeux tout en contractant à plusieurs reprises la mâchoire, alors qu'une nouvelle larme s'échappe et donne quelques coups de poing contre l'arbre derrière lui, de douleur.

* * *

Gibbs s'arrête et lève la tête en entendant un petit groupe d'oiseaux bruyants, voler en direction inverse de son chemin sûrement effrayés par quelque chose. Il fronce les sourcils et se remet en route, concentré sur le moindre indice qui pourrait le mettre sur la trace de ses agents.

Il s'arrête de nouveau quelques secondes plus tard en se redressant, comme une sentinelle, pour mieux écouter un bruit étranger à une forêt.

* * *

McGee s'approche de Tony avec un bâton et avant de le lui tendre il tourne la tête préoccupé.

Tony rouvre les yeux en même temps qu'il remet sa tête droite, puis la tourne également.

**- Il recommence !**

**- Je crois que je déteste l'harmonica.**

**- C'est pourtant toi qui m'en avais amené un en prison.**

**- De la part de Jumbo !**

**- Charles, mouai, bon, allons-y.**

* * *

Gibbs fait un sourire sournois en reconnaissant le son d'un harmonica au loin.

**- Merci Paxton, vous venez de me donner votre position.**

* * *

Paxton range son instrument dans sa poche et sourit à son tour.

**- Je t'ai entendu crier morveux et des pièges, à part les miens, y en n'a pas, alors à tout de suite.**

* * *

_Bon voilou! Alors autant, j'avais été satisfaite du chapitre précédent, autant lui . . . bon je vous laisse juge ;) et merci à Myriam qui m'a fait penser au film cité ^^_


	6. Ils approchent

**Kikou.**

Bon ben, pas la peine de vous dire que, voici voilou la suite.

Et comme la plupart se sont inquiétés pour mon ordi, je veux préciser qu'en tordant le câble, il a pu charger un peu et j'en ai vite profité pour vous écrire cette suite, qui n'est pas plus longue que précédemment mais j'avoue que là, je l'ai fait exprès.

Par contre maintenant, mon chargeur ne marche plus du tout, donc pour la suite pas avant la semaine prochaine normalement.

Je tiens à toutes vous remercier de nouveau pour vos coms que j'apprécie vraiment.

_Coco :_ J'ai passé le message à Gibbs alors on va voir.

_Miss Cath :_ Encore une suite courte mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.

_Miryam :_ Waouh, merci d'avoir rattrapé ton retard avec des reviews dignes de ce nom. En plus longues, j'adore, je t'adore :) Et pour savoir si Gibbs va trouver ses agents bah . . . on verra.

_Lalala :_ C'est horriblement bien ou horriblement horrible.

_Cdidoune :_ J'avoue que je prends beaucoup de plaisir à écrire leurs échangent.

_Furieuse :_ Toutes ses reviews, c'est super, t'es géniale.

_PBG :_ C'est fou comme j'aime tes reviews et tes cœurs et j'aime que tu aimes ;)

_Lili :_ Tout comme Miryam, j'adore. Deux reviews, longues, parfaites, c'est « coolissime ». Moi je suis comme toi, le sang, limite j'adore et oui y avait bien un soupçon de Tibbs:)

_Mandy :_ Tu me ravies en disant cela.

Puis bien entendu, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

McGee maintient Tony, qui ne pose plus du tout son pied à terre, du mieux qu'il le peut et les deux agents avancent de plus en plus doucement. Ils sont tout en sueur et Tony est de plus en plus mal.

Le silence s'est installé entre eux, depuis plusieurs minutes, si ce n'est la toux de McGee de temps en temps, ayant pris froid à cause de ses vêtements mouillés, et les quelques gémissements que Tony laisse échapper, qui rompent le calme pesant.

La rosée du matin a recouvert l'environnement et les faibles rayons du soleil commencent à se frayer un chemin à travers la densité de la forêt.

McGee regarde une fois de plus Tony qui n'essaie plus de cacher sa douleur. Son teint pâle, prouve qu'il est de plus en plus faible et McGee décide de s'arrêter. Tony ne bronche pas et se laisse faire pendant que McGee l'aide à s'asseoir, dos contre un arbre.

Tony pose sa tête contre, en serrant les dents, alors que McGee s'accroupit face à lui pour inspecter sa blessure. Il enlève le tissu souillé de sang et de saletés ramassées le long du chemin. Il fronce les sourcils en voyant un gonflement avec du pus jaunâtre suinter autour des plaies, signes évidents d'un début d'infection. Il délace la chaussure de Tony et l'enlève, ainsi que sa chaussette, pour un semblant de confort. Il arrache ensuite une manche de sa chemise, celle de Tony étant aussi trempée que la sienne à présent et l'enroule autour de la jambe. Il regarde Tony, les yeux fermés, trembler en claquant légèrement des dents et lui pose sa veste ouverte sur lui pour le couvrir. Tony rouvre les yeux à ce moment-là.

**- T'es tout blanc . . . le Bleu. On dirait . . . que tu as . . . de la fièvre.**

**- Sûrement moins que toi.**

En même temps McGee essuie, avec le seul mouchoir qu'il a, le front de Tony qui ruisselle de transpiration.

**- J'ai soif . . . j'ai vraiment . . . soif.**

**- Je sais Tony mais j'ai oublié ma gourde de scout à la maison.**

Tony sourit légèrement alors qu'il referme les yeux. McGee soupire et se laisse aller en arrière pour se retrouver assis, les jambes pliées. Il s'essuie à son tour avec sa main son front et se remet à tousser.

Il regarde ensuite Tony inquiet et soupire avant de poser sa tête dans ses bras ballants sur ses jambes, se sentant impuissant.

* * *

Gibbs s'arrête en haut d'un ravin et se baisse pour ramasser une douille. Il touche ensuite le sol où la terre a été remuée puis se relève en regardant vers le bas, en direction de la forêt.

Il prend son cellulaire satellite et appelle Ziva.

**- Vous êtes prêts ? . . . Je suis du côté nord-ouest à la fin de la forêt le long d'un ravin. Leurs traces s'arrêtent là. Dites aux gardes forestiers de mobiliser leurs recherches sur la forêt en amont de ce ravin. . . Bien c'est parfait Ziva, soyez prudents, ce fumier a une carabine de chasse.**

Il raccroche en soupirant et range son cellulaire dans son sac à dos avant de se munir d'une bouteille d'eau pour en boire quelques gorgées. Il la range ensuite et récupère le couteau de Tony juste pour le toucher de ses doigts tout en regardant vers la forêt.

Il lève la tête en entendant le rotor d'un hélicoptère et l'aperçoit voler au-dessus de lui se dirigeant vers le nord. Un hélicoptère de secours que Ziva a mobilisé pour les recherches. Il reporte son attention sur le bas en rangeant le couteau.

**- Tenez bon, les secours arrivent. J'arrive.**

* * *

Paxton, accroupi, rigole sournoisement en touchant les pics de fer du piège recouverts de sang et regarde ensuite les traces de pas lourds en direction de l'est.

**- Je me demande lequel des deux s'est fait prendre ?**

Il se relève doucement.

**- Bientôt je le saurais.**

Il fait un pas pour continuer sa route mais s'arrête en fronçant les sourcils. Il lève la tête en entendant également le bruit de l'hélicoptère et fait un tour sur lui-même en essayant de le voir mais ne l'aperçoit que vaguement à cause des arbres.

**- Flûte !**

Il se passe une main sur le visage pour réfléchir.

**- Ok, de toutes façons t'es foutu mon vieux, alors autant finir ce que tu as commencé. Ta dernière chasse.**

Et se remet en route en courant, évitant les branches et racines, décidé à trouver les deux agents.

* * *

McGee redresse légèrement la tête à l'entente d'un bruit sourd au loin. Il se concentre pour voir d'où il provient et se met à sourire, un vrai sourire qui s'estompe en voyant que Tony n'a pas réagi. Il le voit encore trembler et greloter ce qui prouve qu'il est encore conscient et cela le rassure un minimum.

McGee se met à genoux prêt de lui puis le secoue légèrement par les épaules.

**- Tony ! Tony t'entends, on est sauvé.**

Tony ouvre doucement les yeux pour fixer McGee, face à lui, et avale difficilement sa salive.

**- On est sauvé Tony. Y a un hélicoptère qui survole la forêt et je parie que Ziva et Gibbs ne sont pas loin.**

Tony fronce les sourcils et d'une voix faible réussit à parler.

**- Gibbs ?**

**- Oui Tony.**

McGee se met à tousser encore une fois et s'essuie de nouveau le front en secouant la tête pour refouler sa fatigue.

**- Ça va . . . le Bleu ?**

**- J'avoue qu'un bon bain chaud me ferait le plus grand bien.**

Tony réussit à laisser passer un sourire ce qui réconforte McGee, alors que tous deux lèvent la tête en entendant l'hélicoptère passer juste au-dessus d'eux, mais ne l'aperçoivent pas, alors que le bruit s'éloigne doucement.

Tony le premier remet sa tête droite et interpelle, toujours d'une voix faible mais pleine de conviction son ami.

**- McGee ! Ils ne trouveront . . . pas.**

McGee pose son regard face à Tony et se met accroupi pour essayer d'aider Tony à se lever, mais ce dernier résiste.

**- Tony !**

**- Non McGee. Je . . . je n'y arriverais pas.**

**- Mais si, je vais t'aider, aller viens.**

**- McGee, rends-toi à l'évidence !**

**- Tony je . . .**

**- Non, écoute-moi. . . Si on ne peut pas voir l'hélicoptère . . . lui . . . lui non plus. Va . . . va et trouve un point dégagé . . . sans arbre . . . pour . . . pour . . .**

**- Non, non, Tony ! Je ne te laisse pas seul ici alors que Paxton est juste derrière nous.**

**- Mc . . .**

**- Jamais je ne te laisserais, tu entends.**

McGee se met à tousser de nouveau alors que Tony le regarde inquiet.

**- Mc . . .**

**- On reste ensemble.**

**- TIM.**

McGee regarde surpris Tony qui a levé la voix et qui continu sur sa lancée.

**- Y a pas que Paxton derrière nous . . . y a Gibbs.**

McGee soupire en même temps qu'il secoue la tête négativement.

**- Fais attention à toi, . . . McPanique.**

McGee serre les dents et fait les poches de son ami pour récupérer la boucle-couteau de sa ceinture qui leur avait sauvé la vie la veille et que Tony avait rangé dans sa poche. Il prend ensuite la main de Tony et la lui dépose dans sa paume avant de lui refermer ses doigts dessus.

**- Toi aussi DiNozzo !**

Tony lui fait un hochement de tête d'approbation et d'encouragement.

McGee se lève ensuite, puis part sous le regard de Tony qui le suit jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vue dans les bois.

**- Bonne chance !**

* * *

_Et voilou ! Alors ?_


	7. Recherche

**Kikou tout le monde.**

Bon alors, Merci, oui oui avec un M majuscule pour préciser toute ma gratitude pour vos reviews que j'aime.

Autre chose, j'ai acheté un chargeur pour mon ordi et donc maintenant je suis tranquille pour vous poster plus rapidement la prochaine fois^^

_Furieuse :_ Non pas la ferme, moi j'aime bien quand les lecteurs perde un p'tit boulon dans leur review.

_Deydy :_ De l'angoisse, ils n'ont pas fini d'en avoir nos agents.

_Coco :_ Ah Tim n'avait pas vraiment le choix, je crois.

_Lalala :_ Oui oui Tony ne meurs pas. Ah ben j'suis bête c'est moi qui écrit.

_Jiraya :_ C'est mon challenge personnel, transmettre du suspense à volonté.

_Cdidoune :_ Pleins de misères ? Voyons non ! Enfin je ne sais pas, on verra.

_Mandy :_ Désolée d'avoir mis du temps, j'espère que tu as été assez patiente pour avoir cette suite.

_Ncislove :_ Pas de soucci, l'essentiel c'est que tu sois là.

_PBG :_ Tu aimes comment déjà ? Beaucoup ? Je ne suis pas sûre. Comme pour Jiraya, le suspense fait partie de ce que je veux faire ressentir.

_Lili :_ Non je ne veux pas te tuer sinon je n'aurais plus de tes reviews. Et pour savoir ce que j'aie prévu, lis cette suite miss.

_Miryam :_ Ce n'est pas vraiment à ce style de chasse que je faisais allusion mais du coup on verra. Je pense que ce chapitre va te guérir, ou pas.

Et avant de vous laisser lire, je tiens à vous prévenir que ce chapitre est court mais vous comprendrez en lisant que faire plus long aurait été difficile à suivre et à comprendre.

Bon, je vous laisse, bonne lecture.

* * *

McGee s'arrête essoufflé et tousse violement ce qui lui donne le tournis. Il se passe une main sur le visage et inspire longuement pour reprendre son souffle. Il fait un tour sur lui-même pour regarder les horizons et fronce les sourcils avant de sourire légèrement en voyant un espace sans arbre dans la lumière du soleil. Il se remet en route, dans cette direction, à grands pas, lourds de fatigue mais déterminé.

* * *

Ziva est accompagnée de plusieurs gardes forestiers avec des chiens renifleurs. Ils sont en ligne à la recherche du moindre indice pouvant les mettre sur la piste de ses deux collègues. Elle a son arme en main et s'est transformée en chasseuse, déterminée à attraper celui qui est la cause de toute cette inquiétude et de cette traque.

* * *

Ducky rejoint Abby dans son laboratoire plus que silencieux. Elle est assise sur sa chaise face à son bureau, la tête dans ses mains, à surveiller le téléphone prête à décrocher s'il sonne. Ducky se met derrière elle et sans un mot lui pose une main réconfortante sur son épaule qu'elle attrape avec la sienne pour la lui serrer délicatement.

* * *

Gibbs finit d'examiner le piège recouvert de sang séché avec toute l'inquiétude qui se lit sur son visage. Il regarde le sol pour y voir des traces de pas, suivies de gouttes de sang et se redresse pour suivre cette piste en courant, motivé pour retrouver ses agents, dont l'un d'eux est blessé et vu la quantité de sang, ne pourra pas tenir bien longtemps avec cette perte.

* * *

Tony est pris de tremblements incontrôlables. Il essaie de garder les yeux ouverts pour rester sur ses gardes mais cela devient de plus en plus difficile. Il les ferme un instant en serrant les dents par la douleur vive que son pied lui inflige et qui remonte dans tout son corps puis resserre sa main, à en faire blanchir ses doigts, sur son couteau.

* * *

Paxton se penche un peu pour se mettre à couvert en voyant qu'il n'est pas seul. Il observe la personne immobile un moment, en souriant de fierté voyant qu'elle n'est pas en mesure de le nuire puis la contourne sans attirer son attention, pour se faufiler vers la direction des pas qu'il voit au sol.

* * *

McGee a du mal à mettre un pied devant l'autre de fatigue et juste avant d'arriver dans le coin dégagé, trébuche à cause d'une racine sortant de terre, ce qui le fait tomber de tout son long, à plat ventre, en perdant connaissance.

* * *

Ziva prend son talkie-walkie pour demander à l'hélicoptère de refaire un survol de la forêt en recommençant par la maison du trappeur au cas où. Elle le range ensuite avant de laisser échapper un grand soupir n'ayant aucune piste à suivre encore.

* * *

Ducky est à présent assis sur la chaise, à regarder, peiné, Abby faire les cent pas face à lui. Il soupire en détournant son regard sur sa montre pour y voir l'heure puis ferme les yeux pour faire une prière silencieuse.

* * *

Gibbs ralentit le pas en voyant les traces au sol plus marquées qu'auparavant, dans la terre fraiche, ce qui prouve des pas lourds de fatigue. Il contracte plusieurs fois la mâchoire en voyant une grande emprunte de botte dans de la boue et sort son arme en l'empoignant fortement.

* * *

Tony a la tête qui tombe sur le côté. Sa respiration se calme doucement ne sentant presque plus la douleur étant à moitié inconscient à présent. Il rouvre les yeux faiblement en entendant un bruit et laisse échapper un minuscule sourire en voyant un lapin passer devant lui, puis les referme alors que sa main qui tient le couteau s'ouvre toute seule le laissant tomber.

* * *

Paxton s'arrête net en voyant enfin sa proie mais soupire de déception en voyant son état. Il s'avance quand même doucement mais s'arrête de nouveau en se concentrant à l'entente au loin d'aboiements de chiens. Il prend son arme et va vers son but pour le surprendre par derrière.

* * *

McGee rouvre les yeux, sorti de son inconscience par des bruits lointains qu'il attendait avec impatience. Il réunit toutes ses forces pour se mettre à genoux et voit à plusieurs mètres des silhouettes humaines avec des chiens renifleurs qui vont à son opposé. Il essaie de les appeler mais sa voix est trop faible.

**- Non, non. Aller tu peux le faire Tim. Pour Tony. Oui Tony. J'arrive avec du renfort, tiens bon.**

Il pose une main au sol pour prendre appui pour se lever.

* * *

Ziva se détache des gardes pour se retrouver un peu en retrait. Elle abaisse son arme le long de son corps en même temps qu'elle s'arrête. Elle lève la tête pour regarder les faibles rayons du soleil disparaitre sous un nuage et la rebaisse en tournant la tête pour observer autour d'elle.

**- Où êtes-vous ? **

Elle va pour se remettre en route mais voit une grande éclaircie dans un point dégagé d'arbres et s'y dirige.

* * *

Gibbs est sur ses gardes. Il sent qu'ils ne sont pas loin mais surtout qu'ils ne sont pas seul. Il resserre sa poigne sur son arme qu'il met en avant et avance à pas de loup pour éviter le moindre bruit qui pourrait dénoncer sa position.

* * *

Tony entend des branches craquer en face de lui et malgré sa semi-conscience, il redresse sa tête dans un effort presque surhumain dans son état puis ouvre doucement les yeux pour y voir une personne à contre-jour s'avancer de lui. Il plisse les yeux pour essayer de déterminer qui c'est puis sourit en voyant que la personne est accompagnée, avant de réunir ses dernières forces pour parler dans un chuchotement.

**- J'suis content . . . de te revoir.**

* * *

Paxton est aux anges. Il a réussi son coup et en est plus que fier. Il a son arme posée sur le dos de la personne qu'il avait forcée à se lever quelques instants plus tôt puis à avancer pour finir ce qu'il a commencé la veille mais pas de la manière qu'il espérait. Il a un plan et va se battre jusqu'au bout comme avant dans les Marines.

* * *

McGee avance lentement, aussi droit qu'il le peut, avant d'apercevoir son ami plus faible que jamais et malgré cela le sourire aux lèvres en le voyant mais cela le rend triste. Il a echoué.

* * *

Ziva arrive stoïque à sa destination et met aussitôt son arme en avant, se dirigeant d'un pas rapide en prenant la direction qu'une flèche tracée au sol indique.

* * *

Abby s'arrête face à Ducky les larmes aux yeux. Ce dernier se lève pour se diriger vers elle pour l'étreindre.

**- Ca va aller mon petit, ça va aller. Gibbs va nous les ramener.**

* * *

Gibbs bondit de derrière un arbre prêt à tirer mais s'arrête dans son élan en abaissant son arme avant de se tourner d'un coup en remettant son arme en avant à l'entente de quelqu'un arriver.

Il la rebaisse en soupirant.

**- Gibbs ?**

Sans un mot Gibbs se tourne pour enlever la boucle-couteau plantée dans l'arbre en guise de porte-manteau à une manche de chemise remplie de sang. Il l'enlève pour la garder dans la main alors que Ziva s'approche de lui et ramasse la veste du NCIS au sol pendant que Gibbs resserre sa main sur le morceau de tissu en abattant son poing contre l'arbre sous le regard inquiet de Ziva.

**- On y était presque. Ils étaient là y a quelques minutes et on les a manqué.**

**- Regardez Gibbs, une trainée. Vous croyez qu'ils sont avec Pax . . .**

**- Ne perdons pas de temps, en route !**

* * *

**- Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas tué tout à l'heure ?**

**- Je vous voulais tous les deux.**

McGee regarde Tony la tête ballante vers le bas alors que lui et Paxton le font avancer tout en faisant traîner ses pieds au sol. McGee serre les dents mais ne peut rien tenter de dangereux vu sa faiblesse mais surtout à cause de la semi-conscience de Tony.

**- Et maintenant ?**

**- Tu suis et tu te tais le blanc-bec.**

**- Y a plusieurs autorités à proximité. . . sans parler de l'hélicoptère.**

**- Je suis un Marine. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me rendre.**

**- Vous n'irez pas loin Paxton.**

**- Un nid d'aigle, ça te dit quelque chose le jeunot ?**

McGee tourne la tête vers lui en s'arrêtant étonné et inquiet pour la suite des événements mais Paxton continu sa marche en entraînant Tony avec lui ce qui oblige McGee à se reprendre pour ne pas laisser tomber son ami mais en espérant que Gibbs les trouve avant qu'il ne soit en hauteur, où Paxton aura l'avantage et Dieu seul sait ce qu'il est capable de faire pour mourir en combattant et non comme un lâche.

* * *

_Voilou, vous n'êtes pas perdu (dans les bois) vous non plus, j'espère. _


	8. Le nid d'aigle

**Kiloukoukou tout le monde.**

Alors Thanks, oui je le dis en anglais pour changer, car j'ai l'impression de me répéter à chaque fois, mais j'aime tellement vos reviews^^

Puis je suis doublement contente car vous avez toutes aimé la construction du chapitre précédent alors pour moi tout va bien.

Une petite chose, ce chapitre est disons plus long mais aussi peu plus « soft » pour vos nerfs mais j'espère que vous aimerez quand même )

_Mandy :_ P't-être ben qu'oui, p't-être ben qu'non.

_Ncislove :_ Oui McGee tiens bon, parce que c'est moi qui écrit^^

_Lili :_ Livraison express d'un chapitre pour le moral des patients, surtout pour celle qui sont en enfer et qui me laissent des coms que j'adore;)

_Lalala :_ Bah euh parce que j'aime voir souffrir mes lecteurs, hihi.

_Furieuse :_ Moi, ce que prépare ? Une crise d'AIPm pitêtre.

_Cdisounne :_ Ah Paxton a plus d'un tour dans son sac, mais Gibbs aussi non ?

_Deydy :_ Oui aller, Gibbs cours, Ziva cours mais attention à celle qui écrit. Moi of course.

_PBG :_ Mais oui je suis gentille, peut-être pas avec Tony, puis McGee puis surtout Gibbs et tout le stress que je lui, donne puis Ziva et Abby. . . oui bon j'suis gentille avec mes revieweuses comme toi

_Miryam :_ La simple chasse aux gibiers mais j'ai envie de changer ma fin maintenant on verra. Et la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre enfin une partie^^

Puis bien sûr je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Après plusieurs mètres parcourus dans les bois avec le soleil caché par les nuages avec le temps qui s'assombrit, Paxton s'arrête d'un coup et enlève sèchement le bras de Tony qui lui entourait le cou, ce qui a pour effet de le faire basculer en avant. McGee a le réflexe de poser une main sur son torse pour le retenir et le pose délicatement contre un arbre. Mais au moment de se relever, il se fait attraper la manche par Tony, les yeux toujours clos qui lui marmonne quelques-mots.

**- Je ne comprends pas Tony ?**

Tony le tire un peu plus vers lui, de sorte à avoir sa bouche tout près de l'oreille de McGee et lui chuchote.

**- ****Soif**** . . . ****J'ai ****soif**** Mc . . .**

Tony s'arrête de parler tout en laissant tomber sa tête en avant et en lâchant McGee. Ce dernier se détache de lui et pose une main tremblante sur son cou pour vérifier le pouls de son ami. Il ferme les yeux tout en soupirant de soulagement avant de tomber en arrière, bousculé avec force par Paxton avec son pied. Paxton s'accroupit face à Tony en secouant la tête et lui attache une corde autour de la taille. McGee se relève rapidement en voyant ça.

**- Qu'est que vous faites ?**

**- Grimpe !**

**- Quoi ?**

**- T'es sourd le morveux, grimpe j'ai dit.**

**- Où ?**

Paxton sans se retourner sur lui, lève son bras en pointant son index vers un arbre un peu à l'écart des autres.

McGee tourne la tête et la soulève doucement en observant le tronc avec des planches plantées tout le long en guise d'échelle, presque jusqu'à la pointe de l'arbre à plusieurs mètres au-dessus d'eux pour enfin y voir une petite cabane dans les branches avec une passerelle en filet reliant un autre arbre lui aussi abritant une cabane en bois.

McGee avale difficilement sa salive en reportant son attention à Paxton se relevant tout en tenant la corde préalablement attachée autour de Tony.

**- Je ne grimperais pas.**

Paxton s'arrête face à lui en le dévisageant droit dans les yeux. Il renifle et crache au sol avant de s'essuyer du revers sa manche.

**- Et moi je te dis que tu vas le faire.**

**- Je . . . je ne peux pas, j'ai . . . j'ai le vertige.**

Paxton fait un sourire en coin avant de prendre son fusil sur son épaule d'une seule main et de le pointer sur Tony.

**- Comme c'est dommage pour ton copain. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de tuer un homme à terre mais aujourd'hui je ferais une exception.**

Il amorce son fusil et pose son doigt sur la gâchette prêt à tirer, mais McGee pose sa main dessus déviant le fusil de sa trajectoire. Paxton rugit de rage en même temps qui lui propulse son coude plié dans le visage. McGee pose ses deux mains contre son visage sous la douleur et s'essuie sous son nez un saignement avant de réaliser que Paxton le pointe à présent entre les deux yeux.

**- Grimpe tout de suite où je transforme ta tête en confettis.**

**- D'accord, d'accord . . . je grimpe.**

**- Bien.**

McGee se tourne et s'approche de l'arbre. Il pose ses mains sur une planche puis regarde de nouveau la cabane en hauteur avant de souffler et de grimper suivi de Paxton qui à coup de machette casse toutes les planches derrière lui pour éviter que quelqu'un grimpe derrière eux ou n'en descende par la suite.

Une fois en haut McGee se hisse dans la cabane et se pose assis contre une paroi pour reprendre son souffle saccadé par l'effort, la fatigue mais surtout l'angoisse d'être en hauteur.

Paxton lui, se dirige directement vers l'ouverture qui mène à la passerelle et enroule la corde autour d'une poulie puis tire dessus de toutes ses forces en posant un pied contre une façade pour l'aider à réunir toutes ses forces et ainsi hisser Tony.

McGee fronce les sourcils et combat sa peur pour se lever puis rejoindre Paxton. Il regarde vers le bas avec l'impression que le sol s'éloigne encore plus de lui, mais reprend le contrôle sur son vertige en voyant le corps de Tony suspendu à la corde dans le vide en train de se faire monter et balloter comme un vulgaire sac. Il est abasourdi par cette scène mais sort de sa stupeur en voyant Tony descendre de un ou deux mètres, Paxton ayant la corde qui lui glisse des doigts.

McGee effrayé par ce qu'il voit, a le réflexe d'attraper la corde et aide Paxton à hisser son ami vers eux pour abréger cette souffrance physique pour Tony, dont la corde doit lui couper et brûler là où elle est enroulée, et mentale pour McGee qui voit ceci sans avoir d'autre choix que d'aider leur ennemi.

Au bout de quelques longues minutes, les deux hommes ont enfin réussi à monter Tony à présent allongé sur le dos sur le plancher. McGee s'agenouille vite à ses côtés et le libère de la corde mais à peine eut-il le temps de finir que Paxton se met vers eux.

**- Pousse-toi !**

McGee essoufflé, se met à tousser pendant que Paxton attrape Tony par-dessous les bras, qu'il tire jusqu'à un matelas posé à même le sol. Il y installe Tony puis le regarde intensément tout en l'examinant alors que ce dernier, trempé de sueur, se débat prit dans un rêve en bougeant la tête de droite à gauche, en murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles.

McGee, quant à lui reprend son souffle après cette quinte de toux puis regarde vite fait cette petite cabane pour essayer d'évaluer la situation et ainsi trouver quelque-chose qui pourrait l'aider à se défendre.

Il y voit un réchaud avec une casserole posée dessus, une longue cuillère en bois ainsi qu'une louche accrochées à côté, un petit tabouret en bois à ras le sol, quelques conserves rouillées, et une malle fermée avec un cadenas. Rien de bien utile à ses yeux.

Paxton se met devant lui.

**- Bienvenu dans mon nid d'aigle.**

McGee fait un haussement de sourcil sous le regard amusé de Paxton.

**- Va t'asseoir, en silence, à côté de ce qui reste de ton copain. Et fait rien de stupide ou j'abrégerais ses souffrances avant de le donner en petits morceaux aux charognards, du moins s'ils en veulent car vu la fièvre qu'il a, je ne suis pas sûr de sa comestibilité.**

McGee acquiesce d'un hochement de tête, sous un petit rire de Paxton, avant d'aller se mettre assis près de Tony au niveau de sa tête. Il le regarde un instant avant de voir Paxton couper la passerelle faisant la liaison avec l'autre cabane. Il décroche ensuite un seau accroché à une branche puis ferme la porte derrière lui. Il pose le seau rempli d'eau de pluie vers le réchaud et ensuite ouvre, sur chacune des quatre façades, une trappe, pas haute en largeur mais longue dans la longeur. Le parfait petit nid d'un chasseur pour être à couvert et voir l'extérieur sans être vu. Il scrute les horizons un bref instant avant de venir s'asseoir sur le petit tabouret et vider de l'eau dans la casserole pour la faire bouillir. Il ouvre la malle, sous le regard de McGee qui épie tous ces faits et gestes, puis y récupère un linge gris, sûrement blanc à l'origine, qu'il met dans l'eau déjà frémissante.

McGee se redresse un peu pour voir à l'intérieur de la caisse et aperçoit quelques peaux de bêtes, une photo en noir et blanc d'un couple dans un cadre, puis d'autres en vrac mais surtout des couteaux et des munitions pour fusils.

Paxton récupère la cuillère en bois et voit McGee observer dans la malle. Il la referme d'un coup faisant sursauter McGee l'ayant surpris. Paxton soulève à peine le couvercle ensuite pour y prendre un couteau avant de remettre le cadenas. Il enlève la casserole du feu et la pose à même le sol. Il pose à la place la lame du couteau sur les flammes et récupère par la suite, avec l'aide du manche de la cuillère, le linge dans l'eau bouillante et se lève pour venir rejoindre les deux agents.

**- Tiens-le !**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Tant pis pour toi le jeunot.**

Et en même temps il pose le linge humide et chaud sur la jambe de Tony de façon à recouvrir toutes les entailles infectées.

Malgré le fait qu'il soit dans les vapes, Tony hurle entre ses dents alors que son corps se soulève vers le haut en faisant un arrondi au creux de son dos qui se décolle du matelas. McGee ne s'attendait pas à ça et prend Tony par les deux épaules pour le maintenir puis hurle sur le trappeur avant de reprendre son calme pour chuchoter des mots à Tony pour qu'il se calme.

**- Ca va aller Tony, ça va aller.**

Tony se détend alors qu'on peut lire sur son visage toute la douleur qu'il endure.

Paxton retire le linge et inspecte les différentes blessures en les nettoyant une à une tout les frottant avec toute la délicatesse que cet ancien Marine devenu trappeur expérimenté en chasse a, avec le tissu sous les gémissements de Tony.

**- L'infection a envahie tout son organisme.**

**- La faute à qui !**

**- C'est vous qui êtes venus dans ma forêt, je n'ai rien demandé à personne.**

**- On faisait juste notre travail.**

**- On fait tous, ce qu'on a à faire.**

Paxton se lève ensuite pour aller récupérer le couteau mais avant jette un œil par les trappes puis prend son fusil qu'il passe à travers en position de tir alors que McGee se remet à chuchoter à l'oreille de Tony.

**- Je suis désolé. Tellement désolé. Tiens le coup, je t'en supplie, pour moi, pour l'équipe. Tiens le coup.**

* * *

Ziva suit Gibbs qui se déplace comme l'aisance d'un félin dans les bois, en courant et en sautant tous les obstacles sur son chemin, quand il s'arrête ne voyant plus de traces à suivre. Il examine les lieux et voit à trois quatre pas de lui des morceaux de planches cassées et éparpillées au sol. Il regarde l'arbre à côté de ce désordre et voit encore quelques pièces de bois clouées dans le tronc. Il lève la tête vers le haut de celui-ci en même temps que Ziva se positionne à ses côtés pour regarder dans la même direction que lui quand elle se fait plaquer au sol par Gibbs en même temps qu'une détonation retentit avec une balle s'enfonçant dans la terre tout prêt d'eux. Gibbs se relève aussitôt en prenant la main de Ziva pour l'aider à se relever mais aussi pour la tirer loin de cette embuscade alors qu'un autre projectile atterrit dans l'écorce de l'arbre leur faisant face.

Gibbs et Ziva se mettent à courir pour aller se mettre à couvert derrière des arbres alors que les détonations continuent avant de s'arrêter net, laissant le calme revenir dans la forêt.

Ziva reprend son souffle accolée derrière un arbre et tourne la tête vers sa gauche pour regarder Gibbs derrière un autre arbre en train d'enlever son sac à doc. Il s'accroupit et pose son sac au sol puis l'ouvre pour récupérer un bandage sous le regard étonné de Ziva. Il l'enroule ensuite autour de son biceps en serrant les dents. Ziva se penche un peu pour regarder en arrière pour vérifier qu'il n'y a pas de danger et se précipite vers Gibbs. Elle s'agenouille face à lui et l'examine.

**- C'est grave ?**

**- Une égratignure.**

**- Faites voir, je vais le faire.**

Gibbs accepte et pendant que Ziva finit de le panser, il se contorsionne légèrement pour regarder la cabane dans l'arbre derrière lui, où Paxton retient en otage ses deux agents.

Il se remet face à Ziva et pose sa main sur son bandage imprégné légèrement de sang que Ziva avait fini de faire. Ziva se lève pour prévenir leur position aux autorités à l'aide de son talkie-walkie tout en observant Gibbs regardant droit devant lui, avec ses narines se mouvoir sous l'effet de l'inspiration forte de ce dernier et sa mâchoire se contracter, mais ceci n'est pas dû à cause de la douleur mais de la rage qui se lit sur son visage.

Et cela est confirmé quand Gibbs récupère un autre sac en bandoulière sur son épaule qu'il pose également au sol.

Il l'ouvre pour dévoiler un fusil de sniper qu'il assemble rapidement avant d'enclencher un chargeur puis se lève en amorçant son arme.

**- Ziva, on se sépare pour étudier les horizons et trouver une faille. On se rejoint ici dans cinq minutes et on trouve un moyen pour que je puisse le rejoindre. Il veut jouer, il va perdre. Aller go.**

Ziva approuve d'un hochement de tête et tout en restant à couvert derrière les arbres se mettent à avancer chacun d'un côté pour contourner la cabane. Mais juste avant de vraiment se séparer Gibbs interpelle son agent.

**- Ziva !**

Elle se tourne sur lui pour l'écouter.

**- Faites attention.**

**- Vous aussi Gibbs.**

* * *

_Et voilou, puis-je vous demander une petite (ou longue, j'adore), review s'il vous plaît. La suite la semaine prochaine si vous êtes ok ou dans un mois j'hésite^^_


	9. Le sniper

**Kikou.**

Bon je vous remercie encore une fois pour vos reviews avec une attention toute particulière pour Gwenetsi qui a rattrapé tout son retard avec une review pour chaque chapitre^^

A l'origine cette suite était deux petits chapitres que j'aie réunis pour en faire un long, long chapitre. Peut-être ai-je eu tort, mais qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour mes lecteurs :)

Dans ce chapitre, vous en serez plus sur Paxton mais il contient un petit passage, un peu dur peut-être, pour certaines personnes sensibles.

_Mandy :_ Et voici une suite rapide la miss.

_Gwen :_ Tu comprendras dans ce chapitre la réaction de Paxton et j'espère que tu as perdu ton artillerie lourde^^ Enfin moi je dis ça . . .

_Ncislove :_ Ouh, tu me stress avec tous ses compliments, merci vraiment. Et grâce aux reviews voici une suite 2en1 en moins d'une semaine^^

_Jiraya :_ S'ils arrivent à les secourir à temps. *se frotte les mains avec un sourire sournois*

_Lalala :_ Tu veux qu'il les retrouve, alors lis ce chapitre, enfin je crois.

_PBG :_ Paxton ou McGee ou Tony ou Gibbs, qui sait pour passer un mauvais moment. Et sache que toutes tes reviews me font à chaque fois plaisir, surtout tes cœurs^^même si c'est vrai que je préfère les longues.

_Jonzac :_ J'espère que tu vas continuer à aimer avec ce chapitre.

_Furieuse :_ Bah un arbre dans une forêt ce n'est pas comme un immeuble de trois étages ou plus, non ? Là, pas de crise normalement

_Miryam :_ Bon comme j'ai plus peur de mes lectrices que des médecins de Bethesda où je suis, je poste rapidement avec un double chapitre en un. La class !

_Cruchot :_ Fan ? C'est super, c'est cool, tu me fais rougir.

_Lili :_ Ah tes reviews, j'adore et moi aussi je t'adore. J'ai passé le message à Tim et il m'a dit que d'avoir une arme face à toi avec au bout un trappeur fou fait repousser nos limites. Il me demande si ça te tente ?

Et voiloù, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je croise les doigts pour que vous aimiez.

* * *

Paxton, après s'être assuré que les deux visiteurs, Gibbs et Ziva, aient compris ses ambitions, s'enlève de devant la trappe en posant, dans un coin de la cabane, son fusil. Il se réinstalle sur le petit tabouret et tourne le couteau pour chauffer la lame de l'autre côté, sous le regard de McGee qui se met à tousser de nouveau. Il a de plus en plus de mal à avaler sa salive, sa gorge étant enflammée. Il s'essuie son front humide de transpiration et observe Tony délirant, laissant échapper des gémissements, tout en bougeant la tête. McGee reporte ensuite son attention sur Paxton qui se lève, en ayant pris le couteau. McGee fronce les sourcils le voyant venir vers eux et se lève à son tour se mettant entre lui et Tony pour lui faire barrage.

**- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?**

Paxton le pousse violemment avec son bras, le faisant ainsi tomber en arrière, pour passer et se mettre à genoux près de la jambe blessée de Tony. McGee sert les dents en le voyant approcher dangereusement le couteau, puis se pousse de toutes ses forces sur ses jambes pour se jeter sur Paxton et ainsi le plaquer au sol. Il lui attrape sa main tenant le couteau et lui assène un coup de poing au visage, mais Paxton l'attrape par la gorge, l'empoignant fortement pour le faire balancer sur le côté. Paxton se retrouve donc à califourchon sur McGee et réussi à dégager sa main avec le canif qu'il ramène sous le cou de McGee.

**- Espèce de p'tit imbécile !**

Il appuie de plus en plus fort la lame sur la peau de McGee lui provoquant une fine brûlure due à la lame préalablement chauffée ainsi qu'un début de coupure laissant échapper un filet de sang. McGee ramène son bras et lui attrape son poignet pour essayer de le retenir. Paxton le regarde droit dans les yeux où se lit toute la haine qu'il a pour lui, alors que McGee a les yeux remplis de larmes sous la douleur.

Paxton est prêt à abréger les souffrances de l'agent quand il est perturbé par un bruit sourd. Il redresse la tête et lâche McGee, puis se lève pour aller rejoindre une trappe. McGee pose aussitôt une main sur son cou, fermant les yeux tout en reprenant sa respiration.

Paxton, pendant ce temps, essaie de regarder vers le haut pour localiser l'hélicoptère qui les survole. Il jure avant de fermer toutes les trappes puis pousse McGee avec son pied.

**- Va te rasseoir le héros et plus vite que ça !**

McGee sans se lever, rejoint sa place en se déplaçant à genoux, alors que Paxton repose le couteau sur le feu avant d'allumer une lampe à pétrole pour éclairer la pièce, puis recharge son fusil.

McGee a toujours sa main posée sur son cou et le regarde énervé.

**- Tant que je serais vivant, . . . Jamais . . . vous ne toucherez à mon collègue.**

**- Innocent !**

**- Qu'attendez-vous de nous ? Pourquoi vous ne nous tuez pas, . . . je croyais que c'était ce que vous vouliez ?**

Paxton sans répondre tourne le couteau évitant le regard de McGee.

**- Vous savez que vous êtes foutu, vous n'allez pas rester perché ici éternellement.**

Paxton récupère de nouveau le poignard et se relève alors que l'hélicoptère semble s'éloigner d'eux.

**- Tiens la tête d'ange.**

**- Vous ne lui ferez rien !**

**- J'essaie de lui sauver la vie, idiot.**

McGee en reste stoïque alors que Paxton se remet à genoux prêt de Tony et sans que McGee ait le temps de réagir, entaille légèrement à côté d'une plaie où du pus blanchâtre s'écoule rapidement sous le hurlement de Tony qui se redresse d'un coup les yeux grands ouverts. McGee se pose près de lui, mettant rapidement ses deux mains sur chacune de ses épaules pour le forcer à le remettre allongé. Avec un peu d'effort il réussit, mais continue de le tenir, alors que Paxton appuie avec ses doigts autour de la plaie qu'il vient de faire pour aider le pus à se dégager. Tony agrippe la manche de McGee, la lui serrant fort tout en le regardant apeuré et en redressant légèrement son dos.

McGee détourne ses yeux de son ami pour voir Paxton faire une autre petite entaille sur l'autre côté de la cheville de Tony, pour réitérer l'opération. McGee écœuré par ce qu'il voit et complétement affolé, préfère reporter son attention sur Tony pour essayer de le maintenir alors que ce dernier resserre sa poigne sur sa manche hurlant de nouveau avant que ses yeux roulent vers le haut tout en se fermant. Sa main se détache de McGee atterrissant sur le matelas, avec tout son corps se détendant, Tony étant tombé dans l'inconscient sous la douleur.

McGee le remet doucement sur le matelas alors que Paxton se relève pour retourner sur le tabouret et prend un petit morceau de bois trainant au sol puis commence à le tailler en pointe avec le même couteau. McGee se tourne sur lui, après avoir vérifié les signes vitaux de Tony, dans l'incompréhension de ce geste.

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Tu poses trop de questions le morveux.**

**- J'aimerais comprendre pourquoi vous nous chassiez, et maintenant vous . . . je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas quoi penser.**

Paxton continue de regarder son morceau de bois qu'il taille toujours, lorsqu'un gros coup de tonnerre éclate. Lui et McGee lèvent la tête à l'entente de grosses gouttes tomber sur le toit de la cabane provoquant un bruit rythmé, effrayant et reposant à la fois. Et alors que Mcgee se tourne sur Tony, Paxton se remet à tailler.

**- Mars 1968.**

McGee tourne son regard vers lui, étonné par les mots de Paxton qui le regarde à présent.

**- Je venais d'avoir vingt-un ans quand je suis arrivé à la guerre du Vietnam dans la section quatorze dirigée par le Colonel Trevor. Je n'étais pas le plus jeune, mais j'étais celui qu'on protégeait car j'étais le meilleur sniper de toutes les unités, sans doute lié à mon père chasseur qui m'emmenait avec lui dès l'âge de quatre ans. J'étais celui qui allait au-devant de la troupe accompagné de trois hommes pour rejoindre les petits villages où nos ennemis s'étaient réfugiés et mon but c'était de tuer le chef avant que le reste de ma troupe donne l'assaut. Il m'est arrivé de rester dans la même position de tir plusieurs jours avant que je trouve le bon moment pour donner mon tir ultime, une balle dans la tête. Après, par vagues d'hélicoptère, on se faisait rapatrier dans notre camps jusqu'à la mission suivante.**

**- Très touchant comme histoire, mais je ne vois toujours pas le rapport.**

**- Un jour, on était dans la forêt à marcher. On était sur le qui-vive, on s'attendait à une embuscade. La forêt était calme, trop calme, on n'entendait même pas les tirs au loin d'autres attaques. Et puis finalement rien. Nous sommes arrivés à un village où tout avait été décimé. Les hommes avaient été alignés sur un côté et fusillés, les enfants avaient été réunis dans une hutte et brûlés. Il ne restait que les femmes en pleurs, qui venaient juste d'être violées. Certaines se jetaient sur nous pour qu'on les aide, qu'on fasse quelque-chose. Nous étions là, à regarder ce chaos, ces personnes qui n'avaient rien demandé, des simples paysans. Puis d'un coup, une pluie de mortiers s'est abattue sur nous. Le Colonel s'est jeté sur moi pour me protéger quand un mortier a explosé juste à côté de nous lui arrachant la moitié du mollet. Puis la tempête s'est arrêtée. Quelques instants après, les rebelles sont arrivés. Nous étions trente au départ, et nous étions plus que sept à ce moment-là. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ils ont tué tous les survivants sauf le Colonel blessé et moi**. **Peut-être parce que je le tenais, qui sait ! Ils nous ont emmené, et fait prisonniers. Enfermés dans une baraque, avec un verre d'eau par jour et une tranche de pain dur. Le Colonel avait de la fièvre et délirait. J'entends encore ses cris dans ses cauchemars. Je fermais les yeux pour essayer de les enlever de ma tête. Au bout de quatre jours il me semble, il a eu un moment de lucidité et m'a supplié d'abréger ses souffrances. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait. J'en pouvais plus de l'entendre souffrir. Je l'ai empoigné à la gorge et serré, serré. Je crois qu'il était déjà mort depuis quelques secondes mais j'avais cette rage, et j'ai continué à serrer jusqu'à ce je me rende compte de ce que je faisais et je me suis mis à pleurer comme un gosse en berçant son corps, ce corps qui m'avait sauvé la vie et que j'aie tué. Y avait plus un bruit dans le camp, les rebelles étaient partis en nous laissant, je suis resté deux jours avec le corps de mon Colonel jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre sur des soldats américains. J'ai été ensuite rapatrié au pays laissant derrière moi cette guerre.**

**- Et quand vous avez vu mon coéquipier dans cet état vous avez revu votre Colonel.**

Paxton se lève en même temps qu'un nouveau coup de tonnerre et se met devant McGee, obligé de lever la tête pour le regarder.

**- Ne crois pas que j'aie eu un moment de faiblesse le morveux. Tuer un homme de sang-froid, pour me défendre ou pour m'amuser, d'accord, mais pas un homme à terre. Alors méfie-toi le héros.**

**- Vous allez bien nous tuer alors ?**

**- Bah, je ne sais pas combien de temps on va rester ici et vous êtes, disons, mes rations de survie et je n'ai pas envie de m'empoisonner avec de la chair pas fraîche.**

McGee déglutit difficilement alors que Paxton se met à rire avant d'entrouvrir une trappe pour vérifier l'extérieur.

Pendant ce temps Tony ouvre doucement les yeux et les laisse fixes, face au plafond, un moment avant que McGee s'en rende compte et qu'il se mette à genoux pour attirer son attention discrètement. Tony tourne la tête doucement vers lui sans un mot et McGee se penche vers lui pour lui chuchoter.

**- Ça fait plaisir de te voir réveillé. Comment te sens-tu ?**

Tony ferme les yeux un instant tout en avalant sa salive alors que ses tremblements reviennent de plus belle, avant de les rouvrir pour essayer d'articuler.

**- Fais quelque . . . chose.**

**- Que veux-tu que je fasse ?**

**- Pas tenir . . . longtemps.**

**- Si, si, Tony tu vas tenir bon. Y a Gibbs avec les secours.**

**- Je . . . je . . . aide . . . moi !**

McGee lève le regard sur Paxton toujours en train de regarder dehors mais reporte vite son attention sur Tony les yeux ouverts mais retournés, laissant voir que le blanc, et dont le corps tout entier se contracte pris de convulsions.

Paxton se retourne doucement alerté par les cris de McGee appelant Tony, paniqué par la scène.

**- Ca n'a servi à rien.**

McGee retient la tête de Tony et le met sur le côté toujours en l'appelant.

**- Laisse tomber le jeunot, il a trop de fièvre et l'infection à empoisonné tout son corps.**

Mais McGee ne l'écoute pas et essaie toujours de maintenir son ami, sous les quelques larmes qui se forment et qui se mettent à couler sans vraiment qu'il s'en rende compte, puis d'un coup plus rien. Le corps de Tony s'arrête brusquement de bouger, ses muscles se décontractant, les yeux clos à présent.

**- Non, Tony, non non.**

**- C'est fini le morveux, adieu tête d'ange.**

McGee ferme les yeux fort tout en continuant de maintenir Tony alors que Paxton se dirige de l'autre côté de la cabane vers le tabouret au moment où McGee rouvre les yeux pour s'essuyer ses larmes d'un revers de main.

**- Tout ça c'est de votre faute.**

Paxton s'assoit pour reprendre son morceau de bois et son couteau.

**- Oui, tout ça c'est de votre faute.**

McGee pose délicatement Tony et alors qu'un nouveau coup de tonnerre éclate faisant résonnance dans la forêt, McGee se lève d'un coup, se jetant sur Paxton avec une force méconnaissable alimentée par la haine qu'il a pour le trappeur.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Gibbs a trouvé un moyen de mettre fin à cette mascarade et s'est fait hélitreuillé par hélicoptère, juste avant l'orage, dans la petite cabane en face.

Il a entendu son agent crier de douleur plus tôt et n'a pas réussi à déterminer lequel des deux c'était, mais peu importe, cela l'a encore plus déterminé à avoir ce Paxton.

Après s'être libéré de son harnais, il s'est mis en position de tir allongé à plat ventre sur le sol, attendant une ouverture pour tirer.

* * *

Ziva, à couvert dans les bois avec les équipes de secours et médicales qui les avaient rejoint plus tôt, attend le signal radio de Gibbs, lui donnant l'ordre pour faire diversion et ainsi attirer Paxton vers la porte ou la trappe face à l'autre cabane pour lui permettre de tirer.

* * *

Gibbs voyant la pluie se calmer, a une meilleure visibilité et commence le geste pour prévenir Ziva de passer au plan, mais fût stoppé par la porte s'ouvrant en grand, enfoncée par le corps de deux hommes combattants aux corps à corps, se tenant chacun par le col. Il y reconnait Paxton en un premier temps, puis McGee ensuite. Il serre les dents, se rendant compte que Tony n'est pas visible et met son œil dans sa lunette de visée accrochée à son fusil de sniper pour mieux visualiser la scène mais surtout, pour avoir la chance de pouvoir agir si McGee se détache un peu de Paxton. Seulement, il se lève d'un coup en voyant les deux hommes basculer dans le vide. Gibbs se rend compte finalement que McGee s'est rattrapé au plancher de la cabane avec une main et l'autre à une branche mais malheureusement Paxton s'est accroché aux jambes de McGee. Le poids du vieil homme commence déjà à se faire sentir et la branche où McGee se tient cède, les faisant balancer dangereusement alors que Paxton essaie de se hisser vers le haut.

Gibbs met vite son fusil en avant, puis réfléchit où il pourrait tirer sans blesser son agent avec une balle traversante. La tête est donc exclue étant à la hauteur de la cuisse de McGee. Il baisse sa lunette et tire finalement une première fois dans le genou de Paxton qui hurle de douleur sous l'impact et lâche une main du pantalon de McGee tout en valsant. Gibbs en profite alors que le trappeur tourne sur lui-même pour tirer une deuxième fois dans la poitrine à présent. Aucun son n'est sorti cette fois-ci de la bouche de Paxton, juste un dernier regard sur l'homme face à lui se redressant tout en enlevant son fusil de devant les yeux pour mieux le regarder mourir.

Gibbs fixe Paxton, du sang coulant de sa bouche, signe évident de sa mort à venir et y perçoit un minuscule hochement de tête comme un salut, avant qu'il ne lâche complètement son agent pour commencer sa chute libre de plusieurs mètres. Mais Paxton garde les yeux ouverts, toujours en regardant Gibbs se pencher pour le regarder tomber dans le vide, puis réussit à hurler à l'homme qui l'a mortellement blessé et qu'il a reconnu comme étant un Marines.

**- Semper fi.**

Puis juste après, il s'écrase au sol, sur le dos, dans un grand bruit sourd avant d'être rejoint par un groupe de secouristes et de Ziva qui lève la tête pour y voir Gibbs, puis McGee toujours dans le vide.

Gibbs perçoit Ziva regarder en direction de l'autre arbre et se remet droit face à la cabane où sont ses agents, puis crie à en perdre haleine pour attirer l'attention de l'informaticien.

**- Aller McGee, hissez-vous !**

McGee essaie de toutes ses forces de ramener son bras ballant en entendant son patron derrière lui.

**- McGee, vous y êtes presque, encore un effort.**

Il réussit finalement à attraper le plancher puis rabat une jambe sur le côté pour avoir un meilleur appui et dans un dernier effort, arrive enfin à se hisser complètement sur le sol de la cabane. Il se met sur le dos pour essayer de reprendre une respiration normale devenue sifflante.

Gibbs une fois assuré que son agent est bien en sécurité, lâche toute la pression accumulée dans les dernières secondes, en soufflant un bon coup tout en passant une main lasse sur son visage et en faisant un tour sur lui-même avant de ramener sa main en arrière sur ses cheveux, puis se remet face à la cabane pour regarder McGee toujours sur le dos.

**- McGee !**

McGee tourne juste la tête vers on patron pour lui montrer qu'il l'écoute.

**- Où est DiNozzo ?**

Gibbs est trop loin pour voir vraiment l'expression sur le visage de McGee mais le fait de non-réponse, ne lui dit rien qui vaille et réitère donc sa question.

**- McGee, où est Tony ?**

Le jeune agent ferme les yeux pour refouler ses larmes et les rouvre toujours sans répondre à son patron.

Epuisé, McGee ne trouve pas la force de se lever et avec l'aide de ses avant-bras, se met à ramper pour rejoindre le matelas de l'autre côté de la pièce où se trouve Tony.

Gibbs regarde son agent disparaître de son champ de vision sans lui avoir répondu et cela le rend très nerveux et inquiet

**- Et merde !**

Il empoigne son talkie-walkie pour joindre le pilote de l'hélicoptère.

**- Ici agent Gibbs. Il me faut le treuil pour me diriger vers l'autre cabane.**

**- Négatif. Trop dangereux avec les orages, il va falloir attendre. Environ une demi-heure selon l'anémomètre.**

**- Pas une demi-heure maintenant ! **

**- Ce ne serait pas prudent agent . . .**

**- La vie de mes agents est en jeu.**

**- Ok.**

* * *

McGee a du mal à avancer et avant qu'il atteigne son but, s'écroule au sol de fatigue. Il laisse ses yeux sur le corps de Tony inerte, même pas un tremblement prouvant un signe de vie. Tout en le regardant, sa vision devient floue et ses paupières se ferment seules, l'entrainant dans l'inconscient, blessé physiquement au cou par le couteau mais aussi à la hanche dans le combat, fiévreux et grippé, déshydraté et en manque de nourriture pendant ces deux jours, mais surtout relâchant lui aussi la pression. L'adrénaline qui était venue avec la colère, s'étant estompée, pour laisser place à une douleur incontrôlable. Une douleur mentale. La tristesse, due à la perte de son coéquipier.

* * *

_Et voilou, j'ai été ravie d'écrire cette fic, mais là, un avion m'attend pour une destination inconnue. Je reviens peut-être la semaine prochaine^^_


	10. Le réveil

**Kikou.**

Me revoici, me revoilou avec une semaine de retard je vous l'accorde. Mais j'étais en vacance, je n'ai pas pu prendre l'avion à cause de Gwen alors j'ai pris un sous-marin^^

D'ailleurs grâce à PBG, je n'ai pas eu les fureurs de Gwen alors pour éviter de me poursuivre suite à ce retard et ce petit chapitre, je vous invite à lire la review de PBG qui est très, disons, décalée mais très drôle.

Pas de réponses individuelles aujourd'hui mais merci à toutes pour vos reviews

_« Ncislove, Deydy, Cruchot, PBG, Mandy, Jonzac, Lili, Coco, Gwen, Lalala, Furieuse, Miryam, Suitesuite, Mkingounet »_

Grâce à vous j'ai dépassé les cent coms, je suis supère contente.

Je précise une chose aussi pour celles qui suivent « L'équipe », la suite arrivera fin semaine.

Et pour celles que je suis mais pour qui j'ai beaucoup de retard, comme Gwen, Miryam, Furieuse . . . mes reviews arriveront très bientôt je vous le promets^^

Bonne lecture.

* * *

McGee ouvre doucement les yeux apercevant face à lui un plafond blanc et détectant une odeur de désinfectant. Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour se rendre compte qu'il est à l'hôpital. Il tourne légèrement la tête sur son côté pour y voir Abby endormie assise sur une chaise. Il sourit légèrement à cette scène et reprend un air sérieux en se rappelant les derniers évènements. Il avale difficilement sa salive puis se redresse sur son lit avant d'être stoppé par une main posée sur son épaule venant de l'autre côté du lit.

**- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de te lever Timothy.**

**- Ducky ! Je . . . désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu.**

**- Il n'y a pas lieu d'être désolé mon petit.**

McGee malgré la réticence du légiste met ses deux jambes en dehors du lit en restant assis sur le rebord.

**- Combien de temps que je suis ici ? Que s'est-il passé ? Et Tony où est-il ? Où est Tony ? Et les autres ?**

Ducky fait un fin sourire avant de répondre quoi que ce soit et lève le regard vers la porte de la chambre s'ouvrant sur Ziva au moment où Abby se réveille. Cette dernière se lève d'un coup puis fait le tour du lit pour venir étreindre McGee.

**- Je suis si contente que tu sois réveillé.**

**- Je suis content aussi de te voir Abby.**

La jeune femme se détache de McGee laissant place à Ziva venant lui faire une bise sur la joue.

**- Comment te sens-tu ?**

**- Ca va. J'ai l'impression d'avoir la gorge en feu mais ça va.**

**- Tu as une angine Timothy, rien de grave. Ta fièvre a presque disparue. Tu étais déshydraté aussi, mais tu as besoin de repos.**

**- Ducky a raison McGee, tu devrais te recoucher.**

**- Pas avant d'avoir des nouvelles de Tony, Abby ! Où est-il ? Comment il va ?**

Abby se pince les lèvres ayant pour effet d'inquiéter McGee qui détourne les yeux de la laborantine pour croiser ceux de Ziva, humides et finalement se tourne vers le légiste.

**- Il n'est . . . il n'est pas. . . **

Il se passe une main lasse sur le visage avant de reposer son regard sur Ducky.

**- Il a convulsé dans la cabane, puis plus rien. Il est . . .**

**- Timothy calme-toi ! Il n'est pas mort tu entends ?**

McGee ferme les yeux en soupirant puis les rouvre en entendant Ducky donner des explications.

**- Il est en soins intensifs. Il n'a pas le droit aux visites mais Gibbs est quand même à son chevet.**

**- Il va s'en sortir hein ?**

**- Quand Gibbs vous a trouvé, effectivement Tony était en arrêt mais il a fait repartir son cœur et les secouristes ont fait le nécessaire pour l'évacuer rapidement de la forêt.**

**- Ducky, tu n'as pas répondu, il va s'en sortir ?**

Ducky regarde les filles à ses côtés pour se donner du courage et reporte son attention à McGee en soupirant.

**- Il est jeune et fort. . .**

**- Ducky ?**

**- La vérité c'est que je ne sais pas. Je suis désolé Tim.**

McGee ouvre de grands yeux avant de se lever.

**- McGee, non il faut . . .**

**- Abby il faut que j'aille le voir, lui dire que tout va bien, et que tout va bien se passer.**

**- McGee !**

**- Laisse Abby. Je l'accompagne.**

La laborantine et l'informaticien se tournent sur Ziva déjà devant la porte.

**- Mais les médecins ont dit . . .**

**- Abby, comprends-le, avec tout ce qu'ils ont traversé.**

Abby approuve d'un hochement de tête ainsi que Ducky et McGee s'avance de Ziva en la remerciant d'un regard.

Ils sortent ensuite de la chambre et traversent le couloir avant de prendre l'ascenseur pour rejoindre le dernier étage, celui des soins intensifs. Une fois arrivées, ils en sortent mais McGee s'arrête au milieu de l'allée faisant stopper Ziva à son tour qui se tourne en faisant un pas vers lui.

**- Ca ne va pas, tu veux retourner dans ta chambre ?**

**- Tu l'as vu ?**

**- J'ai eu droit qu'à deux minutes, mais oui je l'ai vu.**

**- Qu'est-ce qui m'attend ?**

**- Tony est intubé et relié à un respirateur. Il a aussi une intraveineuse au bras gauche et est torse nu avec des patchs dessus pour surveiller ses constances. Un drap recouvre ses jambes si c'est ça qui te fait peur.**

**- Elle était vraiment dans un sale état.**

**- Je sais. Les médecins ont dit qu'ils le gardaient vingt-quatre heures ainsi et que si son organisme n'arrivait pas à combattre l'infection, ils seraient dans l'obligation de . . .**

**- De l'amputer c'est ça ?**

**- Aller vient McGee.**

Ziva le prend par le bras et ils se remettent en marche. Ils arrivent devant l'infirmière au standard et s'arrêtent puis Ziva prend la parole pour qu'elle ouvre les portes menant aux chambres.

**- Pouvez-vous nous ouvrir s'il vous plaît. **

**- Agent David, il y a déjà l'agent Gibbs avec l'agent DiNozzo et vous l'avez déjà vu tout à l'heure.**

**- Je sais que vous avez fait une exception pour moi mais . . .**

**- Et on en fait une autre pour l'agent Gibbs. Ecoutez, vous êtes des fédéraux mais il ne faut pas . . .**

**- Ce n'est pas pour moi, . . .**

**- C'est pour moi.**

**- Mais vous avez la blouse de l'hôpital ! Vous êtes un patient ?**

**- J'étais avec l'agent DiNozzo quand tout cela s'est passé.**

L'infirmière sans un mot mais avec toute la compassion se lisant sur son visage appuie sur le bouton activant les portes qui s'ouvrent.

Les deux agents lui sourient puis se dirigent vers les chambres. En avançant McGee regarde à travers les vitres les patients dans les chambres puis s'arrête reconnaissant Gibbs assis de dos sur une chaise. Il pose une main sur la vitre et y voit Tony endormi comme Ziva l'avait décrit.

**- Tiens mets ça !**

McGee se tourne sur Ziva qui lui tend, un masque en papier, ainsi que des couvre chaussures.

**- C'est pour les microbes. **

McGee les met puis entre doucement dans la chambre laissant Ziva dans le couloir qui se met devant la vitre à son tour pour le regarder. McGee se positionne debout au pied du lit sans un mot en gardant le regard sur son collègue. Gibbs se lève, s'avance de lui puis pose une main sur son épaule et sort de la chambre. Une fois sorti il enlève son masque et s'éloigne ensuite avec Ziva pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

McGee après l'avoir regardé longuement s'avance vers la tête du lit en jetant un regard sur le monitoring pour y voir une courbe stable avec un bip régulier se faisant entendre puis ferme les yeux fort laissant échapper une larme s'écrasant au sol avant de les rouvrir pour regarder de nouveau Tony. Il prend une grande inspiration puis expire doucement pour refouler ses sentiments.

**- Je . . . je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir aidé Tony. Je . . . je, j'ai essayé mais je n'y suis pas arrivé. Paxton m'a retrouvé et à cause de moi, nous a emmené dans . . . dans cet arbre. Je m'en veux tellement Tony, alors s'il te plaît ne me laisse pas, pour que tu puisses te venger en me mettant du sumac vénéneux dans ma chemise si cela t'en dit.**

McGee sourit avant d'éclater en sanglot en mettant une main sur son visage. Il se reprend rapidement en essuyant d'un revers de main ses larmes avant de s'apercevoir qu'une paire d'yeux le regarde.

**- Tony ! Tony oh mon dieu, attends ne bouge pas, je vais chercher les médecins.**

Il appuie sur le bouton d'appel mais se dirige rapidement vers l'encadrement de la porte pour appeler en criant de l'aide pour que ça aille plus vite.

Gibbs et Ziva au bout du couloir l'entendent et se précipitent vers la chambre au moment où des médecins y entrent en fermant la porte derrière eux laissant McGee devant la vitre.

**- McGee ?**

McGee se tourne le sourire aux lèvres vers Gibbs et Ziva qui n'ont pas besoin de réponse pour comprendre que Tony est réveillé, les faisant souffler tous les deux de soulagement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'équipe médicale sort de la chambre de Tony avec le médecin s'arrêtant devant eux.

**- Alors ?** demande en premier Gibbs.

**- Ce n'est pas encore gagné mais je suis très optimiste. Le fait qu'il se soit réveillé de lui-même met toutes les chances de son côté. Il reconnaît son environnement et a quelques souvenirs de ce qu'il s'est passé.**

**- Nous pouvons aller le voir ?**

**- Nous l'avons dés-intubé mais il reste très faible et a besoin de beaucoup de repos. Il ne faut pas qu'il se fatigue à parler. Les visites restent limitées à une personne tant qu'il a encore de la fièvre et l'infection.**

**- Mais il n'y a plus de risque ?**

**- Nous seront fixés dans vingt-quatre heure, en attendant il a réussi à demander à voir un certain McPanique.**

Les trois agents se mettent à sourire et alors que la dernière infirmière sort de la chambre, sous une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Gibbs, McGee entre dans la chambre refermant la porte derrière lui puis se met à côté du lit sous le regard de Tony.

**- Tu t'es transformé en bleu, le Bleu.**

McGee sourit timidement derrière son masque bleu recouvrant sa bouche et son nez, en entendant la voix très faible et rauque de Tony.

**- C'est à force que tu me le dises sûrement !**

**- Ca va toi ?**

**- Mieux que toi.**

**- Pourquoi tu es en nuisette ?**

**- C'est une blouse de l'hôpital Tony.**

**- Je sais . . . pourquoi ?**

**- Rien, une angine.**

**- Paxton ?**

**- Gibbs a encore joué au sniper et a réussi son coup.**

Tony sourit en fermant les yeux.

**- Je vais te laisser te reposer.**

Tony rouvre les yeux.

**- Attends ! . . . Merci.**

**- Ne me remercie pas, je n'ai rien fait.**

**- Si . . . tu ne m'as pas laissé . . . et c'est beaucoup.**

Tony tend difficilement son bras droit en tremblant et McGee lui attrape la main pour la lui serrer. Tony la lui relâche et s'endort aussitôt derrière laissant McGee plus serein.

* * *

_Alors, chapitre soft mais la fic est bientôt fini alors voilou !_


	11. Rien qu'un homme

**Kikou**.

Alors, pas la peine de vous dire que ceci est la suite. Par contre je veux vous préciser que ce chapitre est très soft mais il se devait l'être pour avoir quelques explications qui devaient être précisés à mon goût.

Pas la peine, je suppose aussi, de vous dire que j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. Par contre je veux encore vous le dire, car vous le méritez, un grand merci pour vos reviews.

_Mandy :_ Sèche tes larmes, ça va t'empêcher de lire ce chapitre^^

_Deydy :_ Waouh, merci vraiment pour ce beau compliment. Aujourd'hui tu en seras plus sur la jambe de Tony.

_Furieuse :_ La fic n'est pas finie alors méfiance ! Nan je plaisante. Je suis ravie que la relation McGiva t'ait plu et en voici une autre. Je rattrape mon retard sur tes fics dès que je peux, je n'arrive pas à avoir du temps, j'écris tard le soir du coup.

_Gwen :_ Ouf, je me sens comme rassurée mais garde ton mouchoir, juste au cas ôù ;) J'ai commencé à rattraper mon retard pour tes fics mais hélas, manque de temps, j'en ai encore, sorry.

_Coco :_ Ah, je ne pouvais tout de même pas les tuer, je suis membre du TBC^^

_Ncislove :_ Super ton compliment, merci. Mais toi aussi tu écris bien, je suis allée faire un tour sur ton blog. Pourquoi tu ne postes pas ici ?

_Cruchot :_ Tu veux quoi déjà ? La suite ? Alors la voici, la voiloù.

_Lili :_ Hmm, je réfléchie, tu as raison Tony est parfait comme il est. Et oui, une de mes fics sans Tibbs, je ne sais pas si c'est possible. Encore un peu dans celui-ci en espérant effacer tes cauchemars par des doux rêves Tibbsiens. Bisous.

_Jonzac :_ Review courte mais efficace alors espérant que ce chapitre continu ton plaisir.

_Urlove :_ Toutes mes fics ? Waouh merci. J'essaie de poster rapidement cette fois ci mais ce n'est pas facile avec mon emploi du temps et le soleil^^

_Miryam :_ Cette review est parfaite. Tout comme pour Furieuse, moi aussi j'ai beaucoup de retard et je vais faire de mon mieux pour le rattraper. Spoiler : J'ai lu que David McCallum a résignée pour deux ans alors normalement c'est bon, par contre MW lui n'a plus de contrat et n'a pas encore fait le nécessaire pour en avoir un, ouin.

Petite pensée pour PBG qui à bientôt fini son hibernation printanière, j'ai hâte de la relire dans sa fic et dans mes reviews ^^.

Aller, pas la peine de vous souhaiter bonne lecture, si ? Si ! **Alors bonne lecture.**

* * *

Gibbs, plus rassuré sur le réveil de son agent, est à présent au NCIS, dans le laboratoire d'Abby où est déposée la malle qui se trouvait dans le nid d'aigle de Paxton. Il y enlève les couteaux qu'il dépose un à un dans des sacs de preuves pour qu'Abby les analyses plus tard, pour d'éventuelles traces de sang humain et ainsi élucider d'éventuelles disparitions ou meurtres non résolus sur d'autres affaires. Puis récupère la photo encadrée en y jetant un œil. Une photo en noir et blanc le jour du mariage de Paxton et sa femme. Puis d'autres photos, avec le même couple et un enfant. Gibbs fronce les sourcils et continu son inspection et y découvre au fond, sous des peaux de bêtes, des décorations militaires, ainsi que trois médailles. Des récompenses militaires qui représentent la vie d'un Marine ayant sauvé la vie d'autres soldats au combat et qui avait, au jour d'aujourd'hui, failli donner la mort à ses agents.

Gibbs soupire ne comprenant pas, comment cet homme a si mal tourné et est décidé à demander à Ziva de faire les recherches nécessaires pour l'aider à mieux comprendre Paxton qui lui avait crié Semper fi juste avant sa mort.

Il referme la malle au moment où justement Ziva et Abby font leur entrée au laboratoire.

**- Gibbs ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Y a un problème ?**

**- Tout va bien Abby. Je t'ai préparé les preuves à analyser.**

**- Euh, d'accord je vais le faire.**

**- Ca peut attendre demain. Rentrez chez vous toutes les deux. Ces dernières heures ont été longues.**

**- C'est sûr !**

**- Ziva, demain tu feras des recherches à la première heure sur Paxton. Je veux tout savoir sur sa vie.**

**- Bien.**

Gibbs s'avance d'Abby puis lui fait une bise sur la joue et salue Ziva d'un hochement de tête avant de partir du laboratoire laissant les deux filles perplexes par le comportement du chef d'équipe.

**- Bonne soirée.**

* * *

Gibbs, malgré l'heure tardive, a convaincu l'infirmière de garde de le laisser pénétrer dans la chambre de son agent sénior pour y passer la nuit après avoir vérifié son autre agent endormi dans sa chambre qui rentrera chez lui à la première heure le lendemain matin.

Il entre doucement dans la pièce des soins intensifs, éclairée faiblement par un néon et les différents appareils autour du lit de Tony après s'être muni d'un masque en papier qu'il pose sur son visage. Il le regarde un instant alors qu'il dort, puis s'assoit sur le fauteuil à ses côtés pour lui aussi trouver le sommeil.

* * *

Tôt le lendemain matin McGee se réveille, après une nuit reposante, et se sent presque en pleine forme. Il fait une toilette rapide puis s'habille. Il regarde l'heure sur son portable que Gibbs lui avait remis la veille, retrouvé dans la maison de Paxton puis s'assoit sur le rebord du lit pour attendre. Son attente ne fût pas longue avec l'ouverture de la porte sur un médecin accompagné de Ducky un peu en retrait pour laisser le médecin faire son travail.

**- Bonjour agent McGee. Bien dormi ?**

McGee se lève pour montrer ses dires.

**- Docteur ! Impeccable je me sens prêt à rentrer chez moi.**

**- Bien. Je vous ai fait une ordonnance pour du paracétamol à prendre matin et soir pendant quatre jours.**

**- D'accord.**

**- Plus qu'à signer ce formulaire de sortie et je vous rends votre liberté.**

McGee la signe aussitôt et le médecin, après avoir salué les deux hommes, sort de la chambre, suivi de très près par McGee et Ducky.

**- Je suis étonné de te voir Ducky !**

**- Je m'en doute, mais Abby m'a demandé de venir te chercher. Gibbs lui a demandé de faire des analyses sur des objets trouvés chez Paxton. Il a également demandé à Ziva de faire tout une recherche sur lui.**

**- Pour ? Il est mort et Ziva m'a dit que finalement ce n'était pas lui le tueur du Marine, que le coupable s'était rendu.**

**- Je sais, mais Gibbs ne demande jamais rien au hasard. S'il le fait c'est qu'il a ses raisons.**

Tout en continuant de marcher dans le couloir de l'hôpital, McGee reste pensif sur ce qu'il lui est arrivé et s'arrête obligeant Ducky à faire de même.

**- Tu crois qu'on peut aller voir Tony avant de partir ?**

Ducky regarde sa montre pour y lire l'heure.

**- Je pense qu'il est un peu tôt Timothy. En plus il doit recevoir des soins un peu plus tard et les visites restent restreintes.**

**- Juste deux secondes, à travers les vitres. Je ne rentrerais pas dans la chambre.**

Ducky soupire puis regarde McGee qui le regarde droit dans les yeux comme un enfant attendant la bénédiction de ses parents.

**- Allons-y !**

Un franc sourire se forme sur le visage de l'agent et les deux hommes pénètrent dans l'ascenseur pour rejoindre l'étage de Tony. Ils en sortent une fois arrivés et froncent tous les deux les sourcils en voyant Gibbs de dos devant une fenêtre donnant sur l'extérieur dans la salle d'attente face à eux. Ils s'y dirigent et s'arrêtent derrière lui en l'interpelant. Gibbs se tourne avec un café dans les mains sans un mot.

**- Jethro ?**

**- Tony est en chirurgie.**

McGee ouvre de grands yeux apeurés ayant peur de connaître la suite.

**- Que s'est-il passé ?**

**- Des caillots de sang se sont formés dans sa jambe pendant la nuit faisant grimper son rythme cardiaque.**

**- Ils vont . . . ils ne vont . . . Patron ?**

Gibbs boit une gorgée de son café et se retourne sur la fenêtre pour quitter du regard son agent qui a voulu lui demander la question, qu'il redoute tant, ne connaissant pas la réponse, à savoir l'amputation.

**- Tony n'a pas intérêt à me faire ça !**

Ducky et McGee se regardent gênés par la colère que Gibbs a du mal à dissimuler puis McGee fait demi-tour pour retourner vers l'ascenseur. Ducky, lui, regarde Gibbs.

**- Les filles sont au courant ?**

Gibbs hoche simplement la tête négativement pour réponse. Ducky baisse la tête de tristesse de le voir réagir ainsi puis s'en retourne également laissant Gibbs seul sirotant son café. Il rejoint McGee juste avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne se ferment et gardent tous les deux le silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans la voiture de Ducky qui commence sa route, alors que McGee regarde l'extérieur par sa fenêtre.

**- Ducky, tu peux m'emmener au NCIS s'il te plaît !**

**- Timothy, tu devrais aller te reposer chez toi. Tu n'es pas attendu au siège avant deux jours me semble-t-il !**

**- S'il te plaît !**

**- D'accord mon petit.**

Les deux hommes arrivent dans les locaux du NCIS et se séparent, l'un se dirigeant vers la salle d'autopsie, le second vers l'open space.

McGee avance pour rejoindre son bureau et s'arrête devant celui de Ziva, déjà au travail, qui se lève à son arrivée.

**- Salut Tim.**

**- Bonjour Ziva.**

**- Ça va ? Tu ne devais pas rentrer chez toi ?**

**- J'ai su qu'il y avait des recherches à faire sur Paxton alors je suis venu aider.**

**- Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Cela est peut-être un peu trop froid pour toi.**

**- Un peu frais Ziva, et non, je préfère le faire. As-tu déjà trouvé des choses ?**

Ziva se dirige vers le plasma suivie de McGee après avoir transférer ses découvertes

**- A vrai dire je n'ai pas trouvé le repos chez moi et donc je suis revenue pour commencer.**

**- Et tu as quoi ?**

**- Il a fait son service militaire puis s'est marié avec une femme prénommée Angela. Il est parti une première fois en guerre, laissant sa femme enceinte, pour le Vietnam. Il est revenu avant la fin de la guerre, blessé, et a été décoré pour ses exploits de sniper et sa bravoure, puis à rejoint sa femme et son fils âgé, Matthew, de presque trois ans. Il est resté dans les Marines et a fait des missions dans des pays étrangers, toujours en tant que sniper. Et alors que son fils fêtait ses seize ans, sa femme a trouvé la mort à la boulangerie pour y récupérer le gâteau d'anniversaire, assassinée par un braqueur, d'une balle en pleine poitrine. Paxton n'a pas pu rentrer de mission avant qu'elle ne soit finie et depuis ce jour, sa relation avec son fils a été rompue. A dix-huit ans, il a quitté le domicile familial, laissant son père entrer dans une déprime. Il est par la suite entré en conflit avec ses supérieurs à plusieurs reprises jusqu'au jour où il a été renvoyé de l'armée pour trop de blâmes et violence envers les autres. Il s'est retrouvé sans domicile fixe et a fait un séjour en prison de deux mois pour agression sur un flic en pause déjeuné sur la voie publique. Puis, la suite nous la connaissons. Il a quitté la civilisation pour se retrouver seul en forêt gardant juste contact avec le centre des sans-abris où il avait dit où il serait. Il descendait en ville deux fois par an pour vérifier sa boîte postale dans le centre sûrement dans l'espoir d'avoir des nouvelles de son fils et pour y prendre quelques rations, conserves, féculents . . .**

**- Et son fils où est-il à présent ?**

**- J'allais commencer les recherches quand tu es arrivé.**

**- A deux, ça ira plus vite.**

McGee se dirige à son bureau pour y trouver place puis allume son ordinateur.

Ziva ne le quitte pas du regard ayant remarqué son air soucieux.

**- Tu as pu voir Tony ce matin ?**

McGee tout en commençant à pianoter sur son clavier lui répond simplement non, Ducky l'ayant prévenu, qu'elle et Abby n'étaient pas au courant et qu'il était préférable qu'elles ne le soient pas avant d'avoir le résultat de l'opération pour ne pas les inquiéter inutilement.

**- Tu as des nouvelles au moins ?**

**- Gibbs est avec lui.**

Ziva fronce les sourcils remarquant qu'il lui répond brièvement et sans la regarder. Elle décide de se positionner devant son bureau. McGee avale difficilement sa salive et évite tout contact visuel avec elle.

**- McGee qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**- Rien, je. . . je suis un peu fatigué je crois.**

**- Regarde-moi !**

McGee lève le regard sur elle laissant échapper un regard triste qui n'échappe pas à sa collègue.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ?**

**- Je suis inquiet voilà tout.**

Ziva fait le tour du bureau pour être à ses côtés et lui fait tourner sa chaise pivotante vers elle pour qu'il lui soit face et s'accroupit pour mieux être à sa hauteur.

**- Tim, je sais que tu t'inquiètes, nous le sommes tous. Mais tu m'insultes en croyant que je suis stupide. . .**

**- Je n'ai jamais dit ça Ziva.**

**- Si, en me cachant quelque-chose et je ne sais pas pourquoi. C'est à propos de Tony, c'est ça ?**

McGee finit par acquiescer simplement en la regardant.

**- C'est grave ?**

**- Je . . . je ne sais pas. Il est en chirurgie et les médecins tentent de sauver sa jambe.**

Ziva ferme les yeux en soupirant alors que McGee se tourne d'un coup tout en se levant en entendant Abby qui était derrière lui, venant d'arriver, pousser un petit cri étouffé de stupeur par ce qu'elle vient d'entendre.

McGee se dirige vers elle et l'étreint doucement pour la rassurer alors que Ziva se relève pour retourner à son bureau pendant que McGee se défait d'Abby.

**- Gibbs nous a demandé un travail alors au boulot. Je vais le prévenir de ce qu'on a déjà.**

**- Ziva a raison. Abby, as-tu eu le temps d'analyser les couteaux ?**

**- Oui. Le sang n'est pas humain à part sur un. Il est en cours d'analyse.**

**- Un opinel ?**

**- Comment tu sais ?**

**- Ca doit être le couteau qu'il a utilisé sur la jambe de Tony. Quoi d'autre ?**

**- Rien qui puisse nous avancer.**

McGee se rassoit et commence les recherches sur Matthew Paxton pour s'occuper l'esprit. Abby fait une moue ennuyée et sous le regard des deux agents levant la tête pour la regarder se déplacer, trouve place sur le fauteuil de Tony en prenant, dans le deuxième tiroir, une chemise de rechange de l'italien qu'elle serre contre elle.

* * *

Gibbs se sent comme bouillonner à l'intérieur à attendre des nouvelles de son agent quand son téléphone sonne. Il regarde l'interlocuteur et décroche en se présentant. Au bout de quelques minutes et en restant le plus neutre possible sur ce qu'il ressent, il raccroche en félicitant Ziva d'avoir trouvé tous ces détails sur Paxton. Il ferme les yeux un instant en repensant à Shannon et à Kelly. Paxton a décidément beaucoup de points communs avec lui. Marine, sniper, veuf avec un goût amer pour la vie. Lui aussi aurait pu mal tourner après la perte de ses filles s'il n'avait pas trouvé un homme le mettant sur le bon chemin et en faire ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Gibbs rouvre les yeux en remerciant mentalement Mike Francks car grâce à lui, il est devenu un bon agent du NCIS, un chef d'équipe et a trouvé un sens à sa vie en prenant sous son aile son agent sénior, qu'il considère comme un fils. Un fils qu'il n'a jamais eu et qui a besoin de lui, comme lui a besoin de Tony. Il se passe une main lasse sur le visage et découvre ensuite devant lui un médecin, chirurgien, sortant tout juste du bloc.

**- Agent Gibbs ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Tout s'est bien passé. On a pu retirer tous . . .**

**- Sa jambe est sauvée ?**

**- Elle l'est et votre agent aussi mais il devra subir une rééducation physique intense pour peut-être, et j'insiste sur le peut-être, avoir un total rétablissement.**

Gibbs soupir de soulagement et remercie le chirurgien d'une poignée de main avant de prendre son portable et ainsi prévenir le reste de l'équipe sachant très bien que tout le monde est au courant de l'état de santé de Tony, connaissant leur complicité. Et à cette pensée, Gibbs laisse échapper un sourire de fièrté d'avoir cette équipe soudée.

* * *

_Bon, je pense que vous vous en doutez, cette fic est presque finie. Juste un épilogue par la suite et normalement, je dis bien normalement car j'ai "Equipe" en cours, cette fic ouvrira les portes sur une autre qui sera comme le prolongement de celle-ci mais je ne vous en dit pas plus pour l'instant._

_En attendant, puis-je vous demander votre avis sur ce chapitre ?_


	12. Tout n'est pas fini

**Kikou tout le monde.**

Donc voici voilou la fin de cette fic avec ce petit épilogue très très . . . et une première partie pas très très . . .enfin bref je vais vous laisser le découvrir. Je dois dire que je me suis fait bien plaisir à écrire ce McNozzo et j'espère que vous en avez eu autant à le lire.

Merci pour vos alertes, vos favoris et bien sûr vos reviews que me font à chaque fois super plaisir.

_Mandy :_ Vraiment super sympas pour ces beaux compliments voici un peu plus sur Tony.

_Gwen :_ Tu comprendras, j'espère, dans cet épilogue et tu as raison « ça le rend plus humain » d'ailleurs le titre du dernier chapitre était « rien qu'un homme ». D'autres lectures bientôt.

_Deydy :_ Je n'allais quand même pas enlever une partie du corps à notre bel italien.

_Cruchot :_ Pour les autres fics faudra attendre un petit peu, quant au prolongement selon les lecteurs, elle arrivera très bientôt.

_Ncislove :_ Chacun son style, le tiens est différent du miens mais je pense qu'il plairait moi au début je n'avais presque pas de lecteurs.

_Miryam :_ Des crises j'en ai fait faire souvent dans cette fic alors je soulage le petit cœur de mes lecteurs pour la fin en espérant que cet épilogue soit digne de ton attente.

_Posp :_ Evidemment la suite et elle est la !

_PBG :_ Je savais que j'allais aimer te revoir même si c'est via une journaliste^^ J'espère que tu as séché toutes tes larmes pour lire cet épilogue.

_Lili :_ Pas de review mai je te fais quand même un p'tit coucou comme c'est la fin.

Et pour la dernière fois dans cette fic, car il n'y aura pas de bonus, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Matthew Paxton a été contacté par un agent du NCIS y a deux jours alors qu'il sortait du collège, là où il enseigne le français. L'agent spécial Gibbs, lui avait demandé de venir chercher les affaires de son père qui se trouvaient à l'agence fédérale suite à son décès après avoir séquestrés et traqués deux agents fédéraux de la même agence. Il avait refusé en un premier temps faisant comprendre que cela ne l'intéressait pas de récupérer des objets qui pouvaient lui faire rappeler un moment de sa vie au passé douloureux surtout dans les circonstances qui ont amené sa mort. Mais l'agent Gibbs avait su être convaincant et de toute façon, il se doutait bien que ce moment-là allait arriver un jour. Il avait donc comme ravalé sa fierté et prit le premier avion direction Washington DC.

Matthew sort de ses pensées à l'arrêt de l'ascenseur à l'étage où il va rencontrer ce fameux agent Gibbs, accompagné de l'agent de sécurité du NCIS qui l'amène jusqu'à l'open space avant de le laisser seul, en lui montrant l'homme qu'il devait rencontrer à son bureau. Matthew s'avance en passant devant un bureau vide où il voit une agrafeuse de couleurs vives avec Mickey peint dessus et en remarquant le regard de la jeune femme sur son autre côté, juive d'après le drapeau sur son bureau, avant de se rendre compte que l'agent Gibbs l'a rejoint au milieu des bureaux en lui tendant la main qu'il serre volontiers.

**- Monsieur Paxton je suppose ?**

**- Matthew, c'est exact.**

**- Merci d'être venu.**

**- Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je n'aimerais pas m'attarder et en finir au plus vite.**

**- C'était mon intention.**

Les deux hommes se mettent à marcher vers le bureau de Gibbs où est posée la malle de Paxton mais au passage, Matthew regarde l'autre agent face au bureau. Un homme qui le regarde d'une façon limite triste, mais surtout curieux. Il remarque un pansement sur le côté du cou de l'agent et ne peut s'empêcher de le regarder également comme étant attiré. Alors que Gibbs l'interpelle, Matthew se dirige vers l'autre agent qui se lève en le voyant arriver sous le regard de Gibbs qui ne s'y oppose pas.

**- Euh bonjour, Matthew, le fils de monsieur Paxton.**

**- Bonjour. Agent McGee. Je sais qui vous êtes étant donné que c'est moi qui vous aie retrouvé.**

**- Evidement. Euh dites-moi, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer votre pansement !**

McGee, à ces mots, touche du bout de ses doigts là où Paxton lui avait posé la lame de couteau brûlante lui provoquant une brûlure et une fine coupure.

**- Euh oui, ce n'est rien.**

**- C'est vous pas vrai qui avait été séquestré par mon père ?**

**- En effet.**

**- Et le bureau vide sur votre côté était l'autre agent, c'est cela ?**

**- L'agent DiNozzo, mon coéquipier était avec moi. Vous êtes sûr que vous êtes professeur et non enquêteur ?**

**- Apprendre une langue étrangère à des jeunes qui n'en n'ont pas envie, m'a permis d'acquérir un certain sens d'observation et ainsi voir s'ils trichent.**

**- Je vois.**

**- Euh, il me semble que des excuses seraient les bienvenues pour ce que mon père vous a fait subir. Je suis vraiment désolé.**

**- Je devrais vous dire merci, mais je ne le ferais pas car vous n'y êtes pour rien et vous n'avez pas lieu de vous excuser.**

**- Je dois dire que je me sens un peu coupable de l'avoir laissé dans sa déprime après la mort de ma mère. J'aurais peut-être . . . enfin . . . et en même temps il n'a jamais été bien présent dans mon enfance nous n'étions pas proches et . . .**

Gibbs avance vers les deux hommes ayant entendu la discussion et coupe la parole de Matthew.

**- Rien ne sert de culpabiliser, surtout quand on y est pour rien. Regardez où ça a mené votre père.**

**- Vous pensez que s'il a voulu tuer vos agents, c'est à cause du fait qu'il n'était pas là le jour de la mort de ma mère ?**

**- Je pense, que c'était un homme qui a servi son pays en menant des guerres comme il se doit, ses récompenses en sont la preuve et qu'il en voulait à l'armée de ne pas l'avoir laissé partir à ce moment-là d'où son changement de comportement par la suite. . .**

**- Pour qu'on le renvoie de l'armée !**

**- Exactement.**

**- Mais il s'est fait arrêter ensuite.**

**- La tristesse et la culpabilité ont fait qu'il ne supportait plus les autorités et la civilisation. **

**- Il croyait que tout le monde était contre lui et c'est pour cela qu'il s'est exilé en forêt mais ceci n'excuse en rien son comportement envers vos hommes.**

**- Je vous l'accorde, mais c'était des représentants de la loi.**

**- Je vois.**

Matthew se tourne sur McGee en soupirant.

**- Vous pensez qu'il vous aurait tué ?**

McGee jette un œil à Gibbs ne sachant pas quoi répondre et puis finalement repense à la tirade de Paxton sur sa vie à la guerre au Vietnam et reporte son attention sur Matthew.

**- Non, je ne crois pas.**

**- C'était un jeu alors ?**

**- Je pense qu'il s'est protégé au départ de mon collègue et moi puis cela s'est transformé effectivement en une sorte de jeu de traque pour le changer de sa solitude. Puis quand les secours sont arrivés, disons que nous étions sa défense pour la guerre qu'il s'était inventé.**

**- Il a donc mieux valu qu'il meurt n'est-ce pas, sinon ce n'était pas la prison qui l'attendait mais . . . bref c'est fini.**

Matthew tend sa main vers McGee qui la lui prend pour une poignée de main.

**- J'espère que votre collègue sera bientôt de retour parmi vous.**

**- Merci, je l'espère également.**

Puis Matthew avec Gibbs, retournent vers son bureau où il récupère la malle.

**- Tout est là ?**

**- Tout ce qui ne représentait pas une arme et ceci.**

Gibbs pose une photo de lui petit sur les épaules de son père avec sa mère à côté entourant Paxton par la taille sur la malle tenue par Matthew qui pose son regard dessus puis sur Gibbs en lui faisant un signe de tête en guise de remerciement avant de quitter les lieux.

McGee et Gibbs se regardent ensuite puis Gibbs lit l'heure et récupère sa veste sur le dossier de sa chaise. En se retournant il voit McGee face à lui, juste derrière son bureau.

**- Un problème McGee ?**

**- C'est aujourd'hui ?**

**- Sa première séance.**

**- Vous y allez ?**

**- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez McGee ?**

**- Bah, euh, si vous y allez, vous avez raison, il aura besoin de soutien mais j'aimerais savoir si, enfin je peux . . .**

Gibbs repose sa veste et s'assoit.

**- Dites-lui d'y aller doucement !**

**- Merci patron.**

Sans demander son reste, McGee récupère à son tour sa veste et se dirige d'un pas rapide vers l'ascenseur en souriant au passage à Ziva.

* * *

Tony est à présent dans une chambre normale ayant quitté les soins intensifs la veille. Il reste malgré tout faible dû à ses opérations pour sa jambe où les muscles, la chaire et les tissus morts infectés ont été excisés. Sa blessure lui a valu de nombreux points de suture et malgré le fait qu'ils y sont encore ainsi que le gonflement du tout le bas du mollet, le médecin veut commencer au plus vite la rééducation pour éviter que la jambe s'affaiblisse plus, en perdant du muscle et c'est donc sous ses recommandations que Tony va faire ses premiers pas depuis sa dernière opération après vérification de la blessure.

Tony est assis sur le rebord de son lit les jambes ballantes avec le médecin face à lui, déposant un déambulateur au moment où on entend toquer à la porte en même temps qu'elle s'ouvre.

**- Hey, mon p'tit Bleu préféré !**

**- Salut Tony ! Docteur !**

**- Agent McGee c'est cela ?**

**- En chair et surtout en nonos, hein McRégime. Je te préférais presque en McGateau, un peu plus rondelet car maintenant j'ai l'impression que moi je suis énorme même si j'ai perdu quelques kilos grâce à notre séminaire avec notre hôte, le trappeur fou.**

**- Excusez-moi agent DiNozzo, mais on devrait commencer.**

**- Je peux rester ?**

**- Si l'agent Di . . .**

**- Evidement le Bleu si tu promets de ne pas te moquer ?**

**- Pourquoi je le ferais ?**

**- Parce que si moi je te verrais avec un pousse-vieux, ça me . . .**

**- Je ne suis pas toi, Tony.**

**- Messieurs s'il vous plaît !**

**- Ouais bon allons-y.**

**- On va y aller doucement.**

**- C'est exactement ce que m'a dit de te dire Gibbs.**

Tony regarde étonné McGee qui lui assure que c'est la vérité d'un hochement de tête. Puis Tony pose ses deux mains sur le déambulateur pour se hisser doucement debout sans poser sa jambe blessée au sol, avec le médecin placé sur son côté prêt à le réceptionner au cas où.

**- Posez votre jambe maintenant, délicatement.**

Tony le fait, tout en grimaçant rien qu'au fait de la bouger puis une fois posée au sol, ses bras tendus sur le déambulateur, se mettent à trembler légèrement.

**- C'est très bien, vous vous en sortez très bien agent DiNozzo.**

**- Mouai, si vous le dites !**

**- Moi aussi je trouve. Bientôt tu pourras de nouveau courrir pour éviter les maris jaloux.**

**- Ah ah, très drôle McComique.**

**- Vous sentez-vous le courage d'essayer de faire quelques pas ?**

**- Je crois, le marathon de Boston devra se passer de moi mais bon.**

Et sous le regard vigilant du médecin et inquiet de McGee, Tony s'élance et avance de quelques centimètres le déambulateur avec ses mains avant de faire un pas avec sa jambe valide suivie de l'autre ce qu'il lui vaut un gémissement de douleur mais réessaye de nouveau et encore une fois.

**- Putain, ça fait un mal de chien !**

**- On va s'arrêter pour le moment. On recommencera en fin d'après-midi.**

**- Mouai d'accord, mais ne m'aider pas à retourner dans le lit.**

**- Je reste à côté.**

Et sous des grimaces ne cachant pas sa douleur, Tony réussi, tant bien que mal, à se tourner avec la petite intervention du médecin le prenant sous le bras un instant et recommence trois pas pour trouver place, enfin, assis de nouveau sur son lit. Il rabat ses jambes dessus et se retrouve ainsi à demi-assis dans le lit. Le médecin vérifie si tout va bien au niveau de la jambe et après négociation, il réussit à convaincre Tony de le mettre sous antidouleur par intraveineuse. Le médecin sort ensuite de la chambre laissant les deux agents seuls.

**- Et ben, je ne suis pas prêt de revenir t'embêter au bureau le Bleu.**

**- Dois-je dire que tu vas me manquer ?**

**- Pas si tu veux que je t'embête deux fois plus à mon retour.**

**- Dans ce cas je ne dirais rien.**

Tony replie son bras au-dessus de son épaule pour y poser sa main derrière sa tête et allume la télévision avec son autre bras.

**- Le fils de Paxton est venu chercher les affaires de son père avant que je vienne.**

**- Ah et ?**

**- Bah je pensais que . . . tu voudrais le savoir.**

**- Evite de penser trop, ça va griller ton disque dur interne, McGeek.**

**- Tony, je . . . est-ce que ça va ?**

**- Je suis cloué ici, avec des antidouleurs et des piqûres dans ma jambe maintenant mutilée, tous les jours pour éviter la phlébite alors oui, tout va à merveille.**

McGee s'avance de Tony embêté alors que ce dernier a reporté son attention sur la télé.

**- Tony est-ce que je peux faire quelque-chose pour toi ?**

Tony tourne sa tête et dévisage McGee puis affiche un sourire sournois.

**- Oui tu peux !**

**- Vas-y dit moi.**

**- Voilà, y a une question qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment.**

**- Je t'écoute !**

**- Bah au fait je n'ose pas, c'est assez délicat.**

**- On est entre nous.**

**- Ok, comme tu voudras. Est-ce qu'Abby a vraiment réussi à te faire faire un tatouage à ton arrivée au NCIS ?**

**- Tony !**

**- Sur les fesses c'est ça ? C'est quoi ? **

**- Tu délires complétement.**

**- T'as raison ne me dis pas, je le sais, un Schtroumpf.**

**- N'importe quoi, ce n'est pas ça.**

**- Ah, je t'ai eu ! Donc tu en a un ! Un Elfe, Je t'aime maman, un Donuts . . .**

**- Arrête, tu te fatigues pour rien, je ne te le dirais pas.**

**- Oh aller pour un homme sans défense, à terre et faible.**

**- Il faudra que tu attendes que je meurs et là, peut-être, que j'aurais prévenu Ducky de ne pas te le dire.**

**- McSarcasme recommence, je te déteste.**

**- Oh ne boude pas. Et toi, tu en a un ?**

Tony enlève sa mine boudeuse qu'il avait pris et reprend son assurance.

**- Demande à Ziva !**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Elle me connaît sous tous les angles, tu sais, entre notre mission sous couverture et Paris.**

**- Attends, tu veux dire . . . non, Tony ?**

**- Tu ne devrais pas rentré au NCIS maintenant ?**

**- Non, non, je veux savoir, vous avez vraiment couchés ensemble alors ?**

Tony se met à bailler bruyamment et éteint la télé avant de fermer les yeux.

**- Je suis épuisé.**

**- Je veux savoir s'te plaît ?**

**- A demain McTattoo.**

**- D'accord je vois, à demain Tony.**

Et sous un sourire de Tony, alors qu'il a toujours les yeux fermés, McGee sort de la chambre également avec le sourire d'avoir vu son coéquipier, malgré la douleur, en forme.

Tony attend d'entendre la porte se fermer puis ouvre les yeux en perdant son sourire et rallume la télévision mais reste dans ses pensées le menant loin de l'hôpital essayant d'échapper à la douleur qu'il ressent encore dans la jambe, les antidouleurs étant réglés au minimum. Il regarde la solution d'antidouleur se déverser goutte par goutte et appuie trois fois sur le bouton lui permettant de contrôler le débit que le médecin lui avait expliqué qu'il pouvait se servir à petite dose, et appuie encore deux fois, avant de se sentir finalement bien mais complétement dans les vapes et s'endort, tout en voyant dans son début de rêve, toute l'équipe debout dans l'open space qui le regarde en souriant.

* * *

_Et voilou !_

_Vous allez me dire que ces dernières lignes sont plutôt bizarre mais voilà, il faut que je connaisse votre avis. Cette fin n'est pas le fruit du hazard car elle annonce, si vous en avez envie, une autre fic. Je ne peux pas la faire à la suite de celle-ci, le Trappeur n'étant plus d'actualité. A vous de voir si vous voulez ou non une autre de mes fics tout de suite ou que je termine Equipe avant, puis bien sûr je vous laisse cogiter sur quoi et qui sera cette fic^^_

_Et encore une fois merci de m'avoir suivi, je vous adore ;)_


End file.
